Romeo y Julieta 12
by angelikablue
Summary: ¿Qué sucedería si los Tendo y los Saotome, en lugar de amigos, fueran enemigos? Una historia completamente diferente, pero con un final absolutamente feliz.
1. Chapter 1

Romeo y Julieta 1/2

Respectivos disclaimers a William Shakespeare y Rumiko Takahashi. Esta obra es puramente con fines de entretenimiento y no persigue ninguna ganancia material.

 _Nota de la historia: Escribí los primeros capítulos de esta historia en 2004, aunque únicamente hasta ahora me decidí a hacerlos públicos o a terminar de escribirla. Espero que en estos once años a nadie se le haya ocurrido la misma historia._

Sinopsis:

¿Qué sucedería si los Saotome y los Tendo en lugar de ser amigos fueran enemigos? Una historia completamente diferente, pero con un final absolutamente feliz.

Dramatis personae:

Happosai, príncipe de Nerima.

Kuchou Kuno, Ministro de Educación de Nerima, de familia noble y pariente del anterior.

Tatewaki Kuno, joven de familia noble, hijo del anterior y pariente de Happosai.

Genma Saotome, jefe de la familia Saotome, enemigos de los Tendo.

Soun Tendo, jefe de la familia Tendo, enemigos de los Saotome.

Ranma Saotome, hijo de Genma.

Mousse (Mu Tsu), pariente del príncipe y amigo de Ranma.

Ryoga Hibiki, primo de Ranma.

Ryu Kumon, sobrino de la condesa Tendo.

Dr. Tofu Onno, quiropráctico de Nerima.

Sasuke y Gosunkugi, instructores del dojo Saotome.

Hiroshi y Daisuke, instructores del dojo Tendo.

Nodoka, condesa Saotome.

Naoko, condesa Tendo.

Kasumi, hija mayor de los Tendo.

Nabiki,segunda hija de los Tendo.

Akane, hija menor de los Tendo.

Ukyo Kuonji, joven de la que está enamorado Ranma.

Kodachi Kuno, hija de Kuchou Kuno y hermana de Tatewaki.

Akari Unryu, joven de la alta sociedad de Nerima.

Cologne (Koh Long), ama de Akane.

Shampoo (Xian Pu), bisnieta de Cologne.

Primera parte

Prólogo

De un raudo río allá en la orilla amena,

en la bella Nerima,

lugar de nuestra escena,

de dos familias, en nobleza iguales,

el odio antiguo en nueva lid se encona,

y en discordia civil sus ciudadanos

con sangre tiñen sus civiles manos.

De las entrañas de estos dos rivales

nacen dos malhadados amadores,

cuyas desdichas y funesta suerte

entierran con su muerte

la enemistad fatal de sus mayores.

De su pasión la historia desdichada,

la saña de sus padres enconada,

que con la muerte de los propios hijos,

y entre duelos prolijos,

término sólo halló, por horas cuatro

el objeto será de nuestro teatro.

Y si el senado ilustre a bien tuviere

prestar a todo oído bondadoso,

procuraremos con afán celoso

las faltas enmendar que ello hubiere.

Capítulo 1: Saotomes vs. Tendos

Los pasos de dos personas, confundidas entre la ligera bruma matinal, resuenan en las calles que bordean la plaza pública de Nerima. Es aún temprano por la mañana, y la plaza está vacía. Son los dos instructores del dojo Tendo, Hiroshi y Daisuke, los que han llegado a la plaza, cada uno armado con su respectiva katana, aunque al parecer éstas no bastan para infundirles tranquilidad en esa desapacible mañana de invierno. Ambos miran nerviosamente em todas direcciones al caminar, como si esperaran ve surgir un enemigo de cada esquina.

-Estoy seguro de que terminarán por descubrirnos-susurra Hiroshi.

-No seas cobarde- le reconviene el otro.-Tenemos una misión que cumplir, Hiroshi, y no pararemos hasta derribar a los Saotome.

-La pelea es entre nuestros amos, no entre nosotros, los instructores- masculla Hiroshi entre dientes.

-Formamos parte de la escuela Tendo, ¿lo olvidas?

-Sí, es cierto, pero... ¡Espera, Daisuke! ¡Allá vienen los del dojo Saotome!

Efectivamente, son Sasuke y Gosunkugi, los instructores de la escuela Saotome, acérrima rival de la escuela Tendo, quienes se acercan a la plaza. Nadie en Nerima ignora la enconada rivalidad entre ambas escuelas, ambas luchando por la supremacía en Artes Marciales de Estilo Libre, y ambas con igual mérito para apoyar su pretensión. Los cuatro instructores detienen sus pasos al quedar frente a frente.

-Vaya, vaya. Mira, Gosunkugi. Nada menos que los instructores Tendo- inicia Sasuke con voz burlona.

-¿Quieren pelea?- desafía Daisuke, adoptando una feroz pose de lucha.

-¿Con ustedes?- ríe Sasuke con desprecio.-No pierdo mi tiempo.

-¡Defiéndanse, si es que son hombres!- Temblando de rabia, Hiroshi desenvaina su katana y se dispone a atacar a sus rivales. Sasuke y Gosunkugi también desenvainan sus armas, y la plaza antes silenciosa se llena del ruido metálico de las hojas de acero bruñido al chocar entre sí, y de las maldiciones y gritos de batalla de los combatientes.

-¡Basta!- Repentinamente, una voz resuena en la plaza, con tal autoridad y firmeza que los cuatro instructores, sorprendidos, suspenden momentáneamente su pelea y se vuelven hacia la persona que acaba de entrar en escena. Con su eterna mochila a cuestas, y la bandana amarilla adornando su cabello, es Ryoga Hibiki quien camina con paso decidido hacia los instructores.

-Tranquilos, hombres. Es muy temprano para pelear, ¿no creen?

Sonriendo ligeramente, con suavidad les quita las katanas a los cuatro instructores, que, asombrados, no oponen ninguna resistencia. Todos conocen perfectamente el nivel de luchador que tiene Hibiki, y que en toda la ciudad sólo su primo Ranma, el primogénito de los Saotome, le aventaja. Y aún así, la diferencia entre los dos es casi imperceptible. No hay artista marcial en Nerima que no respete a Ryoga Hibiki. Ryoga coloca las armas a sus pies, une las palmas de sus manos en un ademán de profunda concentración, aspira hondo, y con un movimiento raudo y eficiente, se inclina hasta tocar con un solo dedo extendido un punto particular de las espadas, mientras exclama:

-¡Bakusaitenketsu!

Súbitamente las espadas estallan en una pequeña explosión de astillas y esquirlas de metal que se depositan suavemente en un inofensivo montón a sus pies. Ante esta increíble demostración de poder, los cuatro instructores guardan un respetuoso silencio.

Silbando levemente entre dientes, Ryoga se dispone a proseguir su camino, dejando a cuatro embelesados instructores contemplando sus armas rotas, cuando otra voz resuena a sus espaldas en el renovado silencio de la plaza.

-¿Peleando contra simples instructores, Hibiki? Vuélvete y contempla cara a cara la muerte que te espera.

-¡Ryu Kumon!- Con movimientos lentos y deliberados, Ryoga se vuelve hacia el inesperado retador, un pariente de los Tendo. En la ligera sonrisa que aún conserva en los labios, se lee la glacial indiferencia que le inviste su superioridad consciente como artista marcial. Ryu Kumon es poderoso, quizá lo suficiente para darle pelea, pero no basta para no poder vencerlo sin problemas.- No me interesa pelear contigo. Déjame en paz.

Pero Ryu Kumon no se irá sin obtener lo que ha venido a buscar. Y sabe que la única manera de hallar reconocimiento como artista marcial consiste en luchar y vencer. Con una sonrisa de desprecio torciéndole los apretados labios, Ryu avanza hacia su enemigo, con la katana desenvainada por delante.

-¿Dejarte en 'paz'? Detesto esa palabra, tal y como detesto a todos los Saotome, incluyéndote a ti. ¡Defiéndete, cobarde!- y al decir esto, se lanza a fondo hacia Ryoga.

-¡Tú lo pediste!- Ryoga arroja a un lado su mochila y enarbola su legendaria sombrilla, que nadie sino él puede manejar con tal maestría. Ambos se traban en un mortal cuerpo a cuerpo, en el que sólo se escuchan sus jadeos y el ocasional choque de la katana de Ryu y la sombrilla de hierro. Este combate es muy diferente del que Ryoga ha detenido sólo unos momentos atrás. No es el orgullo entre miembros de dos dojos rivales el que los motiva a atacarse uno al otro sin cuartel. Es odio puro y genuino el que arde en las pupilas de Ryu Kumon, y que encuentra su contrapartida en los ojos encendidos de Ryoga Hibiki. Los cuatro instructores parecen al fin despertar de su trance al ver luchar a sus respectivos amos, y nuevamente se enzarzan en furioso combate. A falta de las katanas, sus puños y piernas son armas perfectamente contundentes con las que derrotar al enemigo. Y el ruido de la pelea colectiva acaba de atraer a los habitantes de la ciudad que despierta.

-Otra vez Saotomes contra Tendos. ¡Ojalá se mataran todos entre sí!- exclama un hombre desde su ventana, ajeno espectador de la lucha que se desenvuelve en la plaza, y una multitud se empieza a reunir alrededor, cuando dos automóviles se escuchan llegar presurosos. Cada uno de ellos ha llegado por calles opuestas, pero su destino es el mismo. Sin cuidarse de otra cosa que sus propósitos particulares, los conductores no dudan en estacionarse en lugares prohibidos o en sentido contrario a la circulación. La sorpresa deja a todos sin aliento, cuando las portezuelas se abren casi al mismo tiempo, y los ocupantes de los dos autos descienden, apresurándose a llegar hacia el centro de la plaza. Casi al llegar a donde Ryoga y Ryu, al verlos llegar, han suspendido su combate y se miran entre sí con recelosa desconfianza, los recién llegados reparan por primera vez uno en el otro, y la misma llamarada de odio que ha brillado hace un momento entre

Ryoga y Ryu, se enciende entre ambos al reconocerse.

-¡Genma Saotome!

-¡Soun Tendo!

Las miradas de ambos chocan en el aire como dos espadas. La tensión puede palparse en el aire, al enfrentarse cara a cara los dos rivales en medio de la plaza. Los cuatro instructores corren a apostarse junto a sus amos, y Ryoga y Ryu, caminando lentamente y sin quitarse los ojos de encima, se incorporan también a su respectivo bando.

Lentamente, Soun Tendo y Genma Saotome desenvainan sus espadas, cada uno con la misma sonrisa desdeñosa temblándole en los labios. Los dos grupos de combatientes se disponen a reanudar la interrumpida batalla, pero una voz se deja oír repentinamente.

-¡Viene el príncipe!- En, efecto, el lujoso automóvil del príncipe Happosai ha llegado a la plaza, y con él, el séquito de artistas marciales que se encarga de vigilar la ley y el orden de Nerima.

-¡Armas al suelo! ¡Armas al suelo!- ordena el príncipe con voz autoritaria. Saotomes y Tendos hacen una profunda reverencia, sometiéndose a la autoridad del príncipe de Nerima, y olvidando momentáneamente su mutuo odio.- Muy bien. Ahora escúchenme todos. ¡Ya basta de estas peleas! ¡Dejen de perturbar la paz de Nerima! Si alguna vez vuelven a quebrantar el orden de nuestras calles, responderán de ello con sus vidas. ¡Estamos hartos de todo esto! Ahora, váyanse todos.- Los ojos de Happosai despiden frías llamaradas.

Soun Tendo hace otra reverencia silenciosa ante Happosai, y a una seña suya, Ryu, Hiroshi y Daisuke lo siguen hacia su automóvil. Al pasar junto a su odiado rival, Soun susurra en voz tan baja que sólo éste lo puede oír:

-Volveremos a vernos, Saotome.

-¡Así lo espero, Tendo!- ha contestado Genma con voz estentórea. El príncipe vuelve la cabeza frunciendo el ceño, pero los Tendo se apresuran a subir a su automóvil, y éste se aleja de la plaza, La multitud se ha dispersado ya, y Genma Saotome ordena a sus instructores:

-Váyanse al dojo. ¡Y tengan los ojos muy abiertos!- Sasuke y Gosunkugi obedecen presurosos, y se pierden por una calle lateral.

El príncipe se dirige nuevamente a Genma:

-¡Lo dije en serio, Saotome! ¡Ni una pelea más!- Sin una palabra, Genma se inclina respetuoso hacia Happosai, con la misma reverencia que Soun Tendo hizo unos momentos atrás. Happosai parte de la plaza en su automóvil, mientras su séquito se dirige también a sus respectivos vehículos. Sólo Ryoga Hibiki y Genma Saotome han quedado en la plaza ya desierta.

-Muy bien, querido sobrino. ¿Qué sucedió aquí?- demanda Genma, ya más tranquilo.

-Una tontería, como siempre, tío. Cuando llegué, encontré luchando a los instructores. Detuve su pelea, y en ese momento llegó Ryu Kumon, retándome a pelear. Eso es todo.

-¡Malditos Tendos!- exclama Genma, apretando los puños, cuando una suave voz de mujer se oye, haciéndolos voltear.

-¿Ryoga?- Es Nodoka Saotome, quien ha permanecido dentro del automóvil estacionado, y que sólo ahora que la paz ha renacido ha descendido del auto, dirigiéndose a su sobrino.- ¿Ryoga? ¿Has visto a Ranma hoy? Gracias al cielo que no intervino en esta pelea, pero estoy preocupada por él. ¿Sabes dónde está?

-Lo vi en los Jardines Imperiales poco antes del amanecer, tía, cuando fui a correr como acostumbro.

-¿Ranma estaba en los Jardines tan temprano, Ryoga?- se sorprende Nodoka. Ryoga asiente.

-Supongo que quería estar solo, tía. Traté de acercarme a él, pero cuando me vió, se dio la vuelta para evitarme y desistí.

-Ya me habían dicho que últimamente pasa mucho tiempo allí- comenta Genma pensativo.- Y tiene varios días que lo he notado melancólico y huraño. Ha dejado de entrenar, rehúye hasta a sus amigos, y cuando por fin llega a casa, sube enseguida a encerrarse en su habitación.

-¿No saben qué es lo que le pasa?- inquiere Ryoga, sinceramente preocupado.

-He tratado de preguntarle, y se niega a contestar.

-Ni siquiera a mí quiere hablarme- acota Nodoka, al borde del llanto.

-¡Shh! Tía Nodoka, tío Genma, ¡aquí viene!- susurra Ryoga. Estos se vuelven hacia donde señala su sobrino. En efecto, es Ranma, el apuesto y carismático primogénito Saotome, quien se acerca a paso lento y desganado a cierta distancia.- Váyanse, por favor. Trataré de hablar con él. Quizá yo pueda hablar con él.

-Ojalá que averigües qué le pasa, querido sobrino- musita Genma.- Vámonos, Nodoka.- Ambos suben a su automóvil y se marchan, dejando a Ryoga solo en medio de la plaza, esperando a que Ranma llegue hasta donde está él.

-¡Buenos días, primo!- saluda Ryoga con voz artificialmente alegre.

Ranma alza la cabeza ante su saludo, como si apenas entonces se hubiera dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Ryoga, qué tal. ¿Era mi padre el que estaba contigo?

-Así es. Él y tu madre acaban de irse. Pero te veo muy raro. ¿Qué te pasa?

-Nada- evade Ranma.- ¿Qué sucedió aquí? ¿Otra pelea?

-Pues, sí, pero...

-Otra vez Saotomes y Tendos, ¿verdad? ¿Es que este odio no terminará nunca?- Su tono cambia, ahora habla más para sí mismo que para Ryoga.- Odio... odio y amor... ¿acaso hay alguna diferencia? ¿O en el fondo son lo mismo? Tal vez... porque lo opuesto del amor no es el odio... es el desdén, es la indiferencia... eso es lo que me está volviendo loco...

-Ranma, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Sabes que tus padres están muy preocupados por ti?- inquiere Ryoga, extrañado ante las palabras de Ranma. Pero éste no le escucha, y prosigue con su monólogo.

-¿Alguna vez has intentado atrapar el viento entre tus manos, Ryoga?- la voz de Ranma se ha convertido en un susurro.- ¿O un rayo de luna? ¿O una ola del mar sobre la arena? No me hables de mis padres: nadie, y menos ellos, podría comprender lo que me pasa. Y al mismo tiempo... ¡si pudiera confiar en alguien! ¡Si pudiera compartir con alguien el peso de esta pena que me agobia el corazón! Pero no, es inútil. Ni siquiera tú lo comprenderías...

Una súbita idea asalta a Ryoga, y parece empezar a comprender lo que le pasa a su primo.

-Ranma, ¿puede ser que tú...? ¿Tú estás enamorado?- Ranma lo mira con fijeza triste.

-Es cierto, Ryoga. Lo has adivinado- y suspira profundamente, bajando la mirada hacia el suelo.

-¿Entonces a qué viene tanta tristeza?

-¡Porque ella no me quiere!

Ryoga parpadea sorprendido.

-¿Estás seguro?

-He intentado todo por lograr que se fije en mí. Y todo ha sido inútil, Ryoga. Ni siquiera se da por enterada de que yo existo. ¡Y yo me muero por ella!

-Entonces ella no te conviene, Ranma. Olvídate de ella. ¡Un artista marcial no debe pensar en nada que no sea su arte!

-¿Dejar de pensar en ella? Eso es imposible.

-¡Bah! Hay muchas mujeres en el mundo. No tiene sentido torturarte aferrándote a quien no te quiere. Búscate otra chica.

-¿De qué me serviría? Al compararlas, sólo conseguiría pensar más en ella. No, Ryoga, es ella o nadie. ¡No esperes que la olvide jamás!- Y Ranma se aleja de su primo a paso raudo, de nuevo buscando la soledad. Ryoga ha quedado completamente solo en medio de la plaza, sonriendo entre dientes hacia la espalda de Ranma que se aleja.

-Yo haré que la olvides. Ya verás, ya verás, Ranma Saotome. Cuando Ryoga Hibiki se propone algo, lo logra.

 _Nota del capítulo: Todo el que haya leído el manga se dará cuenta que la técnica del Bakusaitenketsu, como se explica en el Vol. 6, sólo funciona en rocas. Mi única excusa es que cuando escribí estas páginas hace once años, todavía no había leído el manga completo, sólo unos cuantos capítulos sueltos. Cuando caí en cuenta de mi error, ya me gustaba la idea de que Ryoga exhibiera desde el primer capítulo su técnica tan distintiva, así que decidí dejarlo como estaba. En mi defensa, sólo puedo aducir que en el Vol. 33, en el episodio de los Hongos de la edad, cuando se convierte en niño, Ryoga usa una técnica llamada Bakuchaitenkechu, y se explica que es exactamente igual al Bakusaitenketsu, excepto que funciona en pisos en lugar de rocas. Si desean, a mi técnica la podríamos llamar Bakusaitenmetsu y hacer que funcione en metales. :)_

Capítulo 2: Amores y desamores

Hay un visitante en el dojo Tendo. Es Tatewaki Kuno, uno de los jóvenes más conocidos en Nerima, tanto por el renombre de su familia, una de las primeras en la aristocracia de Nerima y en la que se cuentan importantes funcionarios y personalidades de la vida pública, como por el que ha alcanzado por sí mismo gracias a su habilidad con el bokken, pues además de ser el heredero de la adinerada familia Kuno, Tatewaki es el capitán de la selección nacional de kendo, y como todo astro deportivo, disfruta de una enorme popularidad que además se encarga de cultivar al máximo. Y estando además estrechamente emparentado con el príncipe Happosai, es sin duda uno de los partidos más apetecibles y codiciados de todo Japón.

A lo que se suma su indudable apostura y arrolladora autoconfianza.

Soun Tendo ha recibido al joven Kuno en el despacho desde el que dirige con mano fuerte los destinos del dojo Tendo, y ya no sabe si arrepentirse o alegrarse de haber concedido esta audiencia. Acaba de recibir de Tatewaki una proposición inesperada, e intenta ganar tiempo cambiando de tema, pues a pesar de todo lo que éste tiene a su favor, no es una decisión que se pueda tomar a la ligera.

-Te habrás enterado de lo que pasó esta mañana en la plaza. Si tuviera 20 años menos no me habría importado lo que dijera el príncipe. Pero ya estoy viejo, y a veces creo que lo mejor será vivir en paz de ahora en adelante.

-Es una verdadera lástima. Las dos familias son ilustres y dignas. Pero dígame, señor Tendo, ¿qué contesta a mi proposición?

-No sé que decirte, Tatewaki- contesta Soun, renuente.- Mi hija es muy joven. Apenas tiene 18 años. Ni siquiera ha terminado su educación. Dale 2 años más por lo menos a que haya madurado lo suficiente como para casarse.

-Otras de su edad ya están casadas- apunta Tatewaki persuasivo. Habiendo hecho ya su elección, no es fácil que desista de obtener lo que desea,

Soun Tendo se reclina hacia atrás en su sillón ejecutivo de cuero, mientras exhala lentamente, eligiendo sus palabras con cuidado.

-Compréndeme, Tatewaki. No tengo ninguna prisa por casar a mis hijas, y menos a Akane. Es la más pequeña de mis hijas, y la única que ha demostrado interés en las artes marciales. Ella será la heredera del dojo Tendo, y es la única esperanza para mi vejez.

-Precisamente por eso, señor Tendo. ¿Será Akane lo suficientemente fuerte para dirigir sola el dojo? Pero si se casa con un artista marcial como yo, la sucesión de la escuela Tendo estará asegurada.

-Puede que tengas razón- acepta Soun.- Pero apenas y te conoce, y no quiero obligarla a nada. Trátala un tiempo, y si ella te corresponde, será tu esposa. Hoy por la noche habrá una fiesta aquí en mi casa. ¿Porqué no vienes? Así tendrán ocasión de conocerse mejor.

-¡Me parece espléndido! Aquí estaré- Tatewaki Kuno se pone de pie, y hace una profunda reverencia hacia Soun Tendo, con la fácil y afectada sonrisa que le da la seguridad de que tarde o temprano su propuesta será aceptada. Soun no puede contener una leve sonrisa a su vez ante la arrogancia de Tatewaki. Le respeta como artista marcial, y desde luego, por ser un Kuno, y sabe que indudablemente es un buen partido, pero no puede evitar preguntarse si realmente le conviene como esposo a Akane. Al cerrarse la puerta tras el joven, Soun Tendo se pone de pie y, como siempre que quiere pensar en algún asunto importante, se dirige al dojo. Es mediodía, no hay clases por el momento, y los instructores deben estar comiendo en la cocina o descansando antes de que empiecen a llegar los estudiantes de la tarde. Seguro de que estará en completa soledad, Soun entra al dojo sin hacer ruido, pero el ruido de unos ladrillos al romperse le deja saber que alguien se le ha adelantado.

No es difícil adivinar de quien se trata.

-¡Akane!- llama Soun Tendo, mirando a su hija menor con afecto y placer. Ataviada con un cómodo gi de entrenamiento, y con total concentración en el rostro, Akane acaba de partir una pila de ladrillos con un solo golpe. Al ver entrar a su padre, una brillante sonrisa ilumina su rostro, y se precipita hacia él.

-¡Papá!

Soun recibe a su hija entre sus brazos. La más pequeña y la más amada. La única artista marcial de la familia. Y también podría ser la primera en comprometerse de las hermanas Tendo. No puede evitar estrecharla más fuerte al recordar la proposición que hace sólo unos minutos recibiera de Tatewaki Kuno.

-Acabo de romper mi récord de ladrillos, papá- anuncia Akane son orgullo, separándose de su padre y señalando la pila de escombros que recubre el suelo.

-Mi pequeña Akane. Estoy orgulloso de ti- ¿Le dirá lo que ha hablado con Tatewaki? No, es demasiado pronto. Ajena a los pensamientos de su padre, Akane continúa hablando.

-Estoy ansiosa por representar por primera vez al dojo Tendo en el Torneo de Artes Marciales de este año, papá. Todavía no puedo creer que me hayas permitido hacerlo, pero ya verás que no te defraudaré. Si seguimos entrenando como hasta ahora, el trofeo será nuestro este año. ¡Me muero por derrotar a los Saotome!- Y ahora no sólo brilla la sonrisa de Akane. También sus ojos emiten destellos glaciales al pronunciar el nombre de Saotome, como si los odiados enemigos de la familia estuvieran presentes.- ¡Mira, papá!

Akane respira hondo, preparándose para el golpe, y una nueva pila de ladrillos cae al suelo partida en dos. Jadeante, pero con una sonrisa de triunfo, Akane busca la aprobación en la mirada de su padre.

-Excelente, Akane. Bueno, tengo cosas que hacer. Te dejo practicar a solas, pero recuerda que seguiré supervisando personalmente tu entrenamiento. ¡Muerte a los Saotome!

-¡Muerte a los Saotome!- exclama a su vez Akane con fiero acento. Es casi un ritual que padre e hija den por terminadas sus sesiones de entrenamiento con esa frase, como si Soun buscara seguir inculcando cada día en su hija, a cada oportunidad que se le presenta, la enemistad entre ambas familias, y siendo la única artista marcial entre sus hermanas, es lógico que sea Akane quien mantenga más viva la llama de aquel odio tradicional. Intercambiando una última sonrisa con Akane, Soun sale del dojo, mientras el sonido de los ladrillos al romperse a sus espaldas le indica que Akane ha reanudado su tarea.

De regreso dentro de la mansión Tendo, todo es un remolino de actividad mientras se realizan los preparativos para la fastuosa fiesta de esta noche. Naoko, la condesa Tendo, y su hija mayor Kasumi, dirigen a los numerosos sirvientes que se afanan disponiendo lo necesario para la celebración, afinando hasta el último detalle para estar a la altura de lo que se espera de la casa Tendo. Nabiki, la segunda hija, entra en ese momento por la puerta principal, cargada de cajas y bolsas que delatan que viene de un verdadero maratón de compras en el centro comercial más exclusivo de la ciudad. La vista de su ajetreada familia arranca una sonrisa a Soun, que se va a refugiar nuevamente a su oficina. Y en cuanto a la propuesta de matrimonio, tal vez haya alguien más indicado para darle la noticia a Akane.

Mientras tanto, a poca distancia de la casa Tendo, es precisamente un Saotome el que dirige sus pasos errantes y sin rumbo. Ranma ha vagabundeado por las calles de Nerima por horas enteras, como si quisiera agotar en cansancio físico el desasosiego que lo agita por dentro. Es demasiado cierto, como ya lo han notado sus seres queridos, que prefiere desde hace un tiempo la soledad a la compañía de los seres humanos... porque la compañía que realemente desea es la única que se le niega. Ranma sonríe con amarga ironía: él, el primogénito de una de las familias más insignes de la ciudad, el más poderoso artista marcial de Nerima, el heredero de la Escuela Saotome de Artes Marciales de Estilo Libre, sueño romántico secreto de muchas jovencitas de la buena sociedad, a quien a un solo gesto suyo se le brindaría fácil y sin esfuerzo el amor de muchas, no puede conseguir el amor de aquella de quien realmente lo desea, la única que ante él se porta indiferente y esquiva, hundiéndole un poco más con cada desaire la aguda espina del amor no correspondido.

Y a pesar de la completa soledad en que trata de envolverse, Ranma no puede conseguir el olvido que tan ardientemente desea, pues cuando se encuentra a solas consigo mismo es cuando la presencia de la elegida de su corazón se hace más tangible: su voz parece resonar en cada soplo de viento, y en cada fragante flor naciente cree percibir su perfume. Ranma ya no sabe cómo nació este sentimiento dentro de su corazón, ni puede ya decir si es amor lo que siente, o se ha convertido en obsesión... sólo sabe que a dondequiera que va, lleva la imagen de ella delante de sus ojos, y sólo en repetir su nombre halla una gota de consuelo como bálsamo que vierte a su corazón herido.

-Ukyo... Ukyo... Ukyo...

Apenas se fija ya por dónde lo llevan sus pasos... camina de manera mecánica y ausente, ensimismado en la batalla sin cuartel que libra su razón contra su corazón.

-Ja. Mírate, Saotome. Muriéndote de amor como un idiota. Eres patético... pero no, no lo puedo evitar, necesitaría arrancarme el corazón para dejar de pensar en ella, para dejar de anhelar su presencia junto a mí... si ella es como el sol de la mañana, desvaneciendo con su mirada las tinieblas de mi alma... ella se ha convertido en mi razón para existir... ¿y a quién trato de engañar? Aunque quisiera olvidarla no lo lograré jamás...

Ranma suspira profundamente, y en ese suspiro se encierra todo el doloroso anhelo del desamor.

-Ukyo, ¿porqué no me amas? ¿Qué debo hacer para que te fijes en mí?- Y en medio de su abstraída marcha llega hasta él una de las voces que más se ha esforzado por evitar desde esta mañana: la de su primo Ryoga Hibiki.

-¡Por fin te encuentro, Ranma! Te he estado buscando por media ciudad.

Con un gesto de fastidio, Ranma apresura el paso para tratar de esquivar a Ryoga.

-Hombre, sí que te dió duro el amor- dice Ryoga levemente burlón al darle alcance. Sin detener su andar, Ranma le asesta una mirada de rencor, pero no contesta. Ryoga trata de mantener el paso de su primo.- Ranma, tienes que reaccionar. ¡Pensar que el mayor artista marcial de Nerima ha sido derrotado sin oponer resistencia... y por una mujer!- Y por 'esa' mujer en particular, si la fuerte sospecha que tiene de su identidad es cierta. Ranma sigue sin contestar, y Ryoga vuelve a la carga- Vamos, Ranma. Recuerda que un clavo saca a otro clavo.

Con impaciencia, Ranma explota contra su primo.

-¡Déjame solo, Ryoga!- y en un afán de separarse de él, bruscamente tuerce su andar hacia una esquina, lo que ocasiona que choque de frente contra un muchacho vestido de uniforme, el cual, con los brazos cargados de paquetes, no lo alcanza a ver a tiempo y deja caer un revuelo de cajas y bolsas al suelo.

-¡Maldición!- exclama el chico, indudablemente un sirviente de alguna casa noble, y se arrodilla a recoger los objetos caídos. Ranma se inclina a su vez, muy avergonzado y con objeto de ayudarle.

-Lo- lo siento, no te vi...-Al escuchar la voz de Ranma, el chico yergue la cabeza, y la sorpresa dilata sus ojos al darse cuenta a quién tiene delante. Al reconocer a Ranma, y a Ryoga, a quien el incidente ha permitido darle alcance a su primo nuevamente, recoge a toda prisa sus cosas y se pone rápidamente en pie.

-¡Saotomes!- musita entre dientes, e inmediatamente se echa a correr, alejándose de ellos y tomando la esquina por la que acaba de aparecer Ranma.

-¡Por todos los cielos, Ranma!- ríe Ryoga a carcajadas.- ¿Tenías que ir a chocar con un sirviente de los Tendo? No lo puedo creer.- Ranma, confundido, no contesta, lo que Ryoga aprovecha para sacar de su mochila un ejemplar del periódico del día, abriéndolo en la sección de notas de sociedad.- Escucha, quiero que oigas algo, te puede interesar. "Hoy por la noche se llevará a cabo el tradicional baile de disfraces de la familia Tendo, en el cual se reunirá lo más selecto de la alta sociedad de Nerima, exceptuando, como es de esperarse, a los Saotome..."

-Por favor, Ryoga, ¿qué me puede importar eso?

Pero Ryoga pasa por alto las palabras de Ranma y busca entre los párrafos de la nota la información que desea que Ranma escuche.

-¡Ah, aquí está! "Entre los invitados a este importante acontecimiento se encuentran el barón Toshio Takeshiro y familia, la condesa viuda Hayakawa, la familia Kawatori, Asuka Saginomiya, Tatewaki y Kodachi Kuno, Mu Tsu, Hinako Ninomiya, Mikado Sanzenin, Ukyo Kuonji, Tsubasa Kurenai, Asuza Shiratori y Ryu Kumon, por mencionar tan sólo unos cuantos nombres de la crema y nata de nuestra sociedad."- Las sospechas de Ryoga se han confirmado al percatarse de que Ranma ha reaccionado al oír un nombre en particular.

-¡Ranma! ¿Te diste cuenta? Tu amada Ukyo asistirá a la fiesta de los Tendo.

-¿Y eso qué?

-¡Vamos a esa fiesta! Mousse está invitado, y no le será difícil conseguir que nos dejen entrar con él.

-No podemos ir a esa casa, Ryoga. Somos Saotomes, ¿lo olvidas?

-¡Es una fiesta de disfraces, idiota! Nadie nos reconocerá.

-¿Estás loco? ¡Yo no entraré a la casa Tendo!

-Oh, vamos, no seas cobarde. No nos pasará nada. A pesar de todo, los Tendo también son gente honorable. Además allí verás muchas chicas más bellas que Ukyo.

-¿Más bellas?- pregunta Ranma con escepticismo.-Eso es imposible.-Ryoga prosigue entusiasmado.

-¡Sí! Dicen que esa Kodachi Kuno es una belleza, y que Asuza Shiratori no se queda atrás. Debo decirte, Ranma, que a veces creo que cometemos un error al embebernos tanto en nuestro entrenamiento. Deberíamos participar más en la vida social. En fin, ¡ya verás cómo nos vamos a divertir esta noche! Ven conmigo, vamos a conseguir los disfraces.

-No, Ryoga. Iré contigo a esta fiesta, pero sólo para poder ver de nuevo a Ukyo.

-¡Por lo que sea! Lo que importa es que vayamos. Y tomando a Ranma del brazo, casi lo arrastra tras de sí, mientras corre dirigiéndose a la residencia Hibiki.

Capítulo 3: La heredera rebelde

-Cologne, ¿has visto a Akane?

Las últimas horas de la tarde caen lentamente sobre Nerima, y Naoko, la condesa Tendo, ha entrado al cuarto de Akane, ataviada con un lujoso e invaluable kimono de seda plateada, decorado con delicados crisantemos pintados a mano, y sujeto con un obi de color azul claro. Naoko Tendo es una mujer todavía joven y atractiva, aunque es muy poco el parecido físico que pueda tener con su hija menor.

Al ver aparecer a su señora, Cologne, el ama de Akane, alza la vista. La anciana china la ha cuidado desde que era una bebé, y nadie mejor que ella conoce a su querida niña. Mientras da una puntada a la labor de bordado que está haciendo, responde a su señora:

-Acaba de regresar del dojo, condesa. En este momento está en el cuarto de baño.

Naoko Tendo frunce el ceño. Nunca le ha gustado que su hija menor se dedique a las artes marciales, a las que considera como impropias de una dama de la alta sociedad, pero no se atreve a oponerse a los deseos de su esposo, Soun. Y si tal es el deseo de Akane... En ese momento, la propia Akane entra a su habitación, envuelta en una mullida bata de baño y secándose el húmedo cabello con una toalla.

-¿Mamá?- pregunta Akane, extrañada. Es muy raro que Naoko Tendo ponga un pie dentro de la habitación de su hija menor. Y si en estos momentos se encuentra allí, tiene que tener un motivo muy poderoso para ello.

-Akane, ¿todavía no estás lista para la fiesta? -se sorprende Naoko.- Tus hermanas ya están en el vestíbulo, y debes acompañarlas para recibir a los invitados.

Akane no puede contener una mueca de fastidio.

-¡Oh, mamá! Sabes perfectamente que no me interesan las fiestas.

-Eso no importa. No vamos a discutir por eso de nuevo. Tienes que estar presente. Como una Tendo, tienes deberes que cumplir con la sociedad. Además...- Naoko cambia de tono de voz- existe una buena razón por la que debería interesarte la fiesta de esta noche.

-¿Y cuál podría ser?- pregunta Akane, frunciendo el ceño. Naoko no contesta directamente, sino que soslaya la interrogante de su hija con otra pregunta. Lo que tiene que decir es difícil, y no sabe cómo lo tomará Akane.

-Dime, Akane, ¿has pensado en el matrimonio?

-Por supuesto que sí, mamá, pero para eso falta mucho tiempo.

Mal comienzo. Naoko aspira profundo y lo intenta de nuevo.

-¿Y qué pensarías de casarte pronto?

-¿Ahora? ¿A mi edad? Claro que no, mamá, qué ocurrencia. Todavía soy muy joven- rechaza Akane.

-Lo sé, Akane. Pero escucha, hay algo que debes saber- Naoko toma aliento de nuevo y aprieta los labios antes de continuar- El noble Tatewaki Kuno visitó hoy a tu padre para pedirle formalmente tu mano en matrimonio.

Tanto Akane como Cologne abren desmesuradamente los ojos ante la noticia. Akane se ha quedado sin habla y mira alternativamente a su madre y a Cologne. Naoko aprovecha el silencio de Akane para proseguir apresuradamente.

-Como es natural, el matrimonio no se llevaría a cabo por algún tiempo, estipularíamos un compromiso de al menos seis meses, además del tiempo que tomaría elaborar los contratos matrimoniales y todos los trámites que esto conlleva. Y claro, la última palabra sobre un compromiso la tienes tú. Tu padre ha invitado a Tatewaki a la fiesta de esta noche, y así podrás empezar a conocerlo mejor. Aunque por supuesto, ya conoces perfectamente todas las cualidades que posee. Es rico, joven, bello, de buena familia, y un gran artista marcial. Sólo le falta encontrar una esposa digna de él, y esa puedes ser tú, Akane. Serás la envidia de toda la ciudad. Y no necesito decirte la gran ventaja que representará contar con él para asegurar la

sucesión del dojo Tendo. ¿Qué te parece?

Akane parece tener problemas para hallar su voz, y no quiere herir a su madre, que tan preocupada está por su bienestar y felicidad, y que tan segura se encuentra de que su hija saltará de alegría ante la perspectiva de convertirse en una Kuno. Finalmente, se decide por una respuesta neutra que no la comprometa en ningún sentido.

-Yo... tengo que pensarlo, mamá. Es muy repentino. Y apenas y conozco a Tatewaki... tendría que conocerlo mejor.

Naoko Tendo sonríe ampliamente, y su alivio se refleja en su voz.

-Es suficiente por ahora. No pido más. Ahora, apresúrate a vestirte y baja. Yo acompañaré a tus hermanas a recibir a los invitados. Mira bien a Tatewaki esta noche, y piensa si podrías amarlo.

Cuando Naoko sale de la habitacíon, Cologne lanza una intensa mirada a Akane, que no se encuentra nada contenta. No le agrada en absoluto la idea de un matrimonio arreglado por conveniencia, y menos con alguien que es un virtual desconocido para ella, por muchas cualidades que tenga. ¡Ella desearía casarse con alguien a quien ame con todo el corazón! Y para su orgullo de artista marcial, tal proposición es casi una bofetada. Significa que su padre no tiene confianza en la capacidad de ella como heredera del dojo, sino que debe reforzar su derecho de sucesión teniendo un hombre fuerte a su lado que la respalde. Akane tiembla de rabia, pero aprieta los dientes para disimularlo, ajena al discreto escrutinio de Cologne.

-Quiero... quiero estar sola, Cologne. No es necesario que me ayudes a vestirme.-No es Cologne la responsable de los manejos de su familia, y desde luego sabe que está siendo injusta con ella, pero no logra suavizar del todo la aspereza que su voz deja traslucir. Cologne esboza apenas una leve sonrisa que pasa totalmente inadvertida a Akane, embebida en sus propios pensamientos, y acata con la cabeza.

-Está bien, pero date prisa. Ya están comenzando a llegar los invitados. Dejé lista tu ropa sobre tu cama.- Cologne sale de la habitación, cerrando tras de sí la puerta con suavidad.

Al quedarse sola, Akane apoya la espalda contra la pared y eleva el rostro hacia el techo, suspirando profundamente. Hasta sus oídos alcanza a llegar el rumor de los invitados que llegan. Akane detesta el hecho de tener que bajar, tan impecablemente ataviada como su madre y hermanas, y estar obligada a cumplir con sus deberes de hija de la casa Tendo. Este es uno de los numerosos momentos en que se siente fuera de lugar entre su familia, con la excepción quizá de su padre. No, el lugar de Akane no está entre esa sociedad exquisitamente frívola, lo más selecto de la aristocracia de Nerima, que se ha dado cita en su casa, y que sonríen, conversan y se mezclan entre sí, hablando siempre de las mismas nimiedades que el día anterior, y que le provocan siempre el más mortal de los aburrimientos, lo que ocasiona que sus apariciones en la vida pública sean tan escasas. Y pensar que entre los invitados estará el joven que ha pedido su mano sin tomarse la molestia de preguntarle primero a ella su opinión, y que además, deberá departir con él y sonreírle, y fingir que está encantada ante la perspectiva de ser su esposa. Hasta la última fibra de su ser se rebela de sólo pensarlo.

Tratando de sobreponerse, Akane se dispone a bajar a la fiesta. Cologne ha dejado preparada sobre su cama una versión algo más juvenil del lujoso kimono que llevaba su madre, con un diseño apropiado para fines del invierno y el despertar de la primavera, pero súbitamente Akane decide no ponerse esas prendas. Animada por una repentina idea, busca en su armario hasta encontrarlo: un valioso dou-gi, o traje de lucha, que su padre le compró en un monasterio en las montañas, que visitaron en un viaje familiar. Akane se viste a toda prisa, admirándose ante el enorme espejo que recubre toda una pared de su habitación. El traje es cómodo, ligeramente entallado, pero enormemente favorecedor, ya que realza su esbelta y grácil figura de artista marcial, y sin embargo, no puede contener la feminidad que desborda la curvilínea silueta de mujer de Akane. No puede haber atuendo que le siente mejor que el dou-gi, y que al mismo tiempo sea tan apropiado para su forma de ser. Sabe que indudablemente Naoko Tendo, y acaso Kasumi y Nabiki, desaprobarán su elección, sobre todo en vista de la importancia de la fiesta de esta noche, pero no le importa en absoluto. Esta noche desea ser ella misma, demostrar que no lleva el apellido Tendo simplemente por nacimiento, sino porque se lo ha ganado por sí misma a través del esfuerzo y la superación. Sí, reflexiona Akane, ella es, ante todo, una artista marcial, y no una correcta dama de sociedad como sus hermanas mayores. ¡Nunca podrá serlo! Y mientras da los últimos toques a su arreglo, no puede evitar una leve sonrisa al pensar que si Tatewaki Kuno espera hallar una novia convencional, débil y pusilánime, no tendrá más remedio que buscarla en otra parte.

Capítulo 4: Ni en un millón de años

Ha caído la noche sobre Nerima, y ocultos bajo su manto de oscuridad, tres siluetas caminan resueltamente en dirección a la mansión Tendo. Abriendo la marcha, un joven de largo cabello negro avanza con paso ligero y confiado, envuelto en un pantalón negro y una túnica china blanca de amplias mangas, entre cuyos pliegues se hunden y desaparecen sus manos ágiles y delgadas. En la media sonrisa que se dibuja en sus labios finos, y en la expresión serena y levemente divertida con que sus ojos negros miran al mundo, apenas se puede discernir al experto artista marcial que se esconde en su interior. Alegre, despreocupado, y sin complicaciones, tal es Mu Tsu, a quien sus mejores amigos, los primos Saotome, llaman Mousse.

Siendo compañeros de estudios y camaradas de combate desde la niñez, y más recientemente socios en fiestas y diversiones, Ranma y Ryoga lo estiman como persona, como artista marcial y como amigo, tanto más por cuanto la familia de Mousse es igualmente noble, o más, que la de los dos primos. Mousse es sobrino del príncipe Happosai, y primo lejano de la familia Kuno, si bien está exento de la afectada superioridad que el parentesco con el príncipe confiere a su primo Tatewaki. Acaso sea esta misma sencillez y desenfado los que le han valido ganarse el afecto y aprecio de todos, y le han convertido en el sobrino predilecto de su ilustre y poderoso tío.

Detrás de Mousse, Ranma y Ryoga avanzan con un paso más cauteloso... no olvidan que, después de todo, se dirigen a la casa de sus aborrecidos rivales, se encontrarán en territorio enemigo, y no quieren ser tomados por sorpresa en ningún sentido. Ryoga se ha vestido de samurai, y no hay detalle de su atuendo que no haya estudiado cuidadosamente, desde la brillante armadura completa hasta la afilada katana que cuelga de su funda, ambas verdaderas antigüedades del siglo XVIII, parte del patrimonio de la familia Hibiki que ha pasado de padres a hijos por generaciones. Por su parte, el disfraz de Ranma no es tan elaborado como el de su primo, y es en esa misma simplicidad donde se encuentra su particular estilo. Se trata de una réplica del uniforme del ejército chino, de gruesa tela color verde militar, con la clásica gorra con una estrella roja bordada sobre la visera. La trenza de Ranma asoma oculta a medias bajo la gorra, pero él no ha querido esconderla, pues siendo como es, el más poderoso artista marcial de Nerima, no siente temor de ser reconocido aún delante de los Tendo, sabiendo que en su misma superioridad reside su invulnerabilidad.

-¿Qué vamos a hacer, chicos?- pregunta Ranma de improviso.- ¿Entramos así, sin más?

-¿Acaso quieres anunciarte abiertamente como un Saotome?- replica Ryoga.- Entraremos sin decir nada, y que digan lo que quieran de nosotros. Bailaremos un rato, y después nos vamos.

-Yo no estoy de humor para esas cosas- rechaza Ranma.

-Oh, vamos, Ranma- interviene Mousse. -Hasta aquí alcanzo a oír la música, y no vamos a desperdiciarla.

-Acepté venir con ustedes porque quiero ver a Ukyo, y nada más.

-¡Qué serio te has vuelto desde que estás enamorado!- exclama Mousse.- No me extraña que Ukyo no te voltee a ver. Pero allá tú con tu tristeza. Yo tengo la intención de divertirme- dice poniéndose sobre el rostro el antifaz que trae como complemento a su disfraz. Ryoga se pone también el suyo, pero Ranma ha detenido su marcha bruscamente.

-¿Saben? Creo que sería mejor que no fuéramos a esa fiesta.

-¿Porqué?- se sorprenden Ryoga y Mousse, deteniéndose a su vez, y volteando a verlo con extrañeza.

-No sé, pero tengo un presentimiento, algo malo va a suceder.

-Lo que va a suceder es que vamos a llegar tarde- dice Ryoga con impaciencia.- Y ya no podemos arrepentirnos. Ponte tu antifaz y vámonos.

Sin decir palabra, Ranma se coloca el antifaz y sigue a Ryoga y a Mousse. Tras la breve caminata desde donde han dejado el lujoso auto convertible color plata, estacionado en una callejuela lateral a corta distancia de la casa Tendo, listo para una eventual huida rápida, los tres muchachos llegan ante la imponente verja de acero forjado que da acceso a la iluminada y concurrida residencia Tendo. Ranma y Ryoga titubean ligeramente, pero Mousse ya se ha adelantado, tiende la invitación que lleva en la mano al portero que los recibe, y seguido por los dos primos penetra en la propiedad.

Al entrar al suntuoso salón de baile, decorado al estilo occidental, con un lujoso piso de mármol blanco e iluminado por brillantes candilejas que derraman su luz sobre la concurrencia, los tres amigos se mezclan entre los invitados. Mousse y Ryoga rápidamente encuentran pareja y se pierden entre los danzantes que llenan la pista de baile, mientras que Ranma trata de pasar inadvertido entre la multitud de invitados, esforzándose infructuosamente por identificar bajo su disfraz a la mujer que se ha adueñado de su corazón.

Una de las parejas que bailan llama de pronto su atención. El joven, vestido con un uniforme de kendo, se mueve con mal disimulada arrogancia, mientras que es obvio que la chica que baila con él no se encuentra a gusto entre sus brazos, pues el antifaz que porta no alcanza a esconder la leve mueca de fastidio que descompone su rostro, como tampoco alcanza a ocultar del todo sus finas facciones y la notable belleza de sus rasgos. Ranma no puede dejar de notar que el disfraz que porta ella es de lo más original, un dou-gi auténtico, y que además le sienta de maravilla, moldeando de manera seductora cada una de las líneas de su joven y esbelto cuerpo. Ranma ha reconocido al enmascarado luchador de kendo, pues en todo Japón sólo puede haber una persona así, pero la chica le resulta totalmente desconocida. Sin darse cuenta de ello, Ranma ha olvidado por completo a Ukyo Kuonji, ya que toda su atención se enfoca en esa pareja que gira a la distancia, mientras se pregunta quién puede ser la hermosa chica que baila contra su voluntad con Tatewaki Kuno.

Inconsciente de que están siendo observados, Tatewaki sonríe con la afectada sonrisa que tanto ha llegado a detestar Akane. Estar tan seguro de sí mismo le impide ve que Akane sólo está deseando que la pieza termine para librarse de él, y que sólo responde con monosílabos o meras frases corteses a lo que él le dice. Toda la conversación de Tatewaki se ha reducido a narrar sus hazañas con el bokken y los numerosos combates que ha ganado. Akane se dispone a musitar "Qué interesante" o una frase por el estilo, cuando su sexto sentido de artista marcial la pone súbitamente en guardia, tensando cada uno de sus nervios. Siente sobre sí, casi como algo físico y tangible, una mirada que resbala por su cuerpo. En medio de los giros de la danza, trata de descubrir quién la está observando, mientras Tatewaki prosigue con su monólogo, sin darse cuenta del silencio de Akane.

Akane recorre con la vista todo el salón de baile, hasta que lo descubre: se trata de un chico de pie en la penumbra de un rincón, alto y espigado, vestido de verde militar y con el obligado antifaz cubriéndole el rostro. Los ojos de ambos hacen contacto directo a través de los antifaces, quedándose por un instante enganchadas sus miradas, pero en ese momento Tatewaki la hace girar, rompiendo así la invisible conexión que se ha establecido entre los dos. La música ha parado, y Tatewaki se inclina en una airosa reverencia.

-Eres una maravillosa bailarina, Akane.- Ella se inclina a su vez, sonriéndole tal y como exige la cortesía.

-Gracias, Tatewaki. Tú tampoco lo haces mal.- Cualquier otro se daría cuenta de que la respuesta de Akane es mecánica y ausente, pero no Tatewaki Kuno.

-¿Bailamos de nuevo?

Momentáneamente olvidada del misterioso chico de verde, a quien no alcanzó a reconocer, Akane sólo piensa en huir del insistente joven.

-Me... me encantaría, pero... tengo que... ir a ayudar a mi madre a... a atender a los invitados...- no sabe si su excusa suena creíble o no, pero no le importa.- ¿Porqué no bailas con Nabiki? Hace un momento vi que no tenía pareja.

-Me imagino que siendo tu hermana no sentirás celos de ella, ¿verdad? Bueno, mi hermosa Akane, nos veremos luego.

Mientras Tatewaki se aleja, Akane no puede contener la sensación de profunda repulsa que la invade. Nunca, ni en un millón de años, será capaz de amar a Tatewaki Kuno, porque Tatewaki Kuno es incapaz de amar a su vez. Así de simple. Akane siente súbitamente que se ahoga entre la multitud, y que no puede soportar ni un instante más estar en esta fiesta. Dando media vuelta y despojándose del antifaz, Akane corre entre las parejas que reanudan su baile, sin importarle si llama la atención o no. Siente la imperiosa, absoluta necesidad de escapar, de alejarse de allí, de estar sola, y para ello únicamente hay un lugar en toda la casa adonde puede ir.

En el apartado rincón en el que se oculta, Ranma se siente repentinamente intranquilo. La pareja que observaba se ha roto, pues ahora Tatewaki baila con otra muchacha, y la joven del dou-gi ha desaparecido sin dejar rastro. Echando a andar, Ranma siente ganas de respirar aire fresco, y dirige sus pasos hacia una puerta lateral que da al jardín. Antes de que llegue a la salida, un servidor de la casa lo intercepta, ofreciéndole solícitamente una bandeja sobre la que se alínean numerosas copas de bebidas preparadas.

-¿Un trago, señor?

-No, gracias- responde Ranma, negando con un gesto, y disponiéndose nuevamente a salir, pero sin que Ranma lo advierta, el sonido de su voz ha hecho voltear hacia él una cabeza: la de Ryu Kumon.

-Esa voz... esa voz la conozco- sisea Ryu con los dientes apretados y una mueca de odio torciéndole la cara.- ¡Es un Saotome!- Y poniéndose de pie, se dispone a salir tras Ranma, pero antes de que logre desenvainar su arma por completo, una voz le detiene.

-¿Qué te pasa, Ryu? ¿Para qué quieres sacar tu espada?- Es Soun Tendo, mirando con expresión severa a su sobrino.

-Tío, ¿viste al que acaba de salir del salón? Es un Saotome, un enemigo nuestro, y sin duda ha venido a insultarnos y burlarse de nosotros.- La mano de Ryu tiembla de impaciencia sobre el mango de su katana.

-Era el joven Ranma, ¿verdad?- pregunta Soun con expresión levemente sorprendida.- Qué crecido está...

-Eso no importa, tío. Es un Saotome, y eso es suficiente.

-Cálmate, Ryu, y guarda tu katana. Déjalo estar en paz. No tengo idea cómo ha logrado entrar en esta casa, pero se ha comportado como un caballero, y a decir verdad, es uno de los jóvenes más notables de Nerima, dejando aparte su apellido. Ni por todo el oro del mundo le haría yo una ofensa hallándose en mi casa. Olvídate de él, y mejor dedícate a disfrutar la fiesta.

-¿Olvidarme de él? ¡No, tío Soun! ¡No aguanto su presencia!- Ryu da unos pasos hacia la salida por donde desapareció Ranma, pero Soun Tendo, con ojos relampagueantes, sujeta a su sobrino del brazo y lo obliga a detenerse.

-¡La aguantarás! ¡La aguantarás!, ¿me oyes?- Soun habla en voz baja, pero con incuestionable autoridad. Ryu se ha quedado pálido y mudo, mirando con ojos muy abiertos a su tío, sin poder creer lo que éste está diciendo.- ¿Quieres provocar una riña enfrente de mis invitados? ¿Y sabiendo además cómo están las cosas con el príncipe Happosai? ¡Muchacho imprudente! ¡No te lo permitiré! Más te vale recordar quién manda en esta casa, y si hay algo que no puedas soportar, te sugiero que mejor te vayas de aquí.- Ryu aprieta los puños y respira hondo varias veces hasta calmarse.

-Muy bien, tío, como tú quieras. Pero es una vergüenza- y soltándose de la mano de Soun, Ryu desaparece hacia el interior de la casa.

Ajeno por completo a la escena que se desarrolló a sus espaldas, Ranma se ha quitado el antifaz y ha vagado por el jardín vacío, hasta el que apenas alcanza a llegar el rumor de la música, las voces y las risas de los invitados. Sin darse cuenta, sus pasos lo han llevado hasta la puerta misma del dojo Tendo. Esta es la primera vez en toda su vida que Ranma ha entrado en esta casa, y no puede resistir la tentación de conocer cómo es el lugar de entrenamiento de la familia que rivaliza con la suya por la supremacía en artes marciales. Sin pensarlo más, empuja la puerta de acceso al dojo, que se abre suavemente y sin hacer apenas ruido. Caminando lenta y sigilosamente, Ranma penetra en el oscuro interior. Detrás de él, por la puerta abierta a medias, se filtra la leve claridad de la luna llena, lo suficientemente brillante para iluminar un poco el dojo ante su vista. Ranma da unos cuantos pasos mas, admirando el recinto, la madera pulida por las huellas de los combates de innumerables generaciones, cuando su estado de perpetua alerta como artista marcial le indica que no está solo en el dojo. Apenas iluminada por la débil claridad lunar, y ya con el rostro descubierto, ante él se encuentra la joven del dou-gi, y la mutua sorpresa deja a ambos sin aliento, mientras sus miradas se vuelven a enganchar una de la otra como un rato atrás en el salón de baile.

Por primera vez en sus vidas, Ranma Saotome y Akane Tendo se encuentran frente a frente.

Capítulo 5: Juega la Rosa Negra

La música en el salón de baile ha parado por breves instantes, y algunos de los danzantes salen a los amplios balcones que dan hacia el jardín para respirar aire fresco. Entre ellos se encuentra una alta y joven mujer vestida de negro, color que realza la tersa blancura de su piel y la esbeltez de su figura. Una delgada cinta de terciopelo negro ciñe su garganta en una manera que la favorece extraordinariamente, una rara rosa negra corona el elaborado peinado de fiesta que lucen sus cabellos oscuros, y negros como la noche son también sus ojos, de mirar profundo e intenso. Con el antifaz entre los dedos y llevándose una copa de champaña a los delicados y finos labios, que se contraen en una leve sonrisa entre indiferente y despectiva, la joven vestida de negro contempla con aire ausente el bien cuidado jardín de la residencia Tendo. Hasta el balcón de blanco mármol pulido donde se encuentra alcanza a llegar la tenue fragancia de los cerezos en flor, perfumando la brisa que la envuelve en su frescura, mientras sus pensamientos acaso vuelan llevados en las alas del viento de la noche... cuando una voz almibarada resuena en el silencio, haciéndola voltear.

-¡Kodachi, querida!

-Ah, Ukyo, no te había visto.- Kodachi responde en el mismo tono azucarado a la joven que se le ha unido en el balcón. Ukyo Kuonji se ha vestido esta noche al estilo Luis XV, con un amplio vestido cargado de gasas, encajes y cintas, y mientras Kodachi somete a un disimulado escrutinio el disfraz de Ukyo, ésta examina con igual interés el disfraz de 'femme fatale' que lleva Kodachi.

Una vez que ha barrido con la mirada a Ukyo de pies a cabeza, Kodachi se recuesta complacida contra la baranda del balcón. Lejos de ser una competencia para ella,el disfraz tan barroco y recargado que lleva Ukyo forma un agudo contraste que no hace más que resaltar la elegante simplicidad de su ajustado vestido negro. Fingiéndose absorta en la contemplación del jardín, Kodachi observa de reojo a la joven Kuonji.

En los últimos días, Ukyo se ha convertido en el centro de las habladurías de la alta sociedad de Nerima, pues, aunque no se puede negar que, sin ser arrebatadora, es bonita, nadie puede explicarse cómo una advenediza social, hija de una familia de nuevos ricos, ha sido capaz de conquistar a uno de los solteros más codiciados y de una de las familias más ilustres de todo Japón. Y es que, desde que la recién adquirida fortuna de su padre le ha abierto camino hasta los suntuosos salones donde se reúne la aristocracia de la ciudad, Ukyo siempre ha sentido hacerse un vacío a su alrededor. A la vista de la sociedad que ahora frecuenta, la recién llegada conserva un aire de clase media que la ropa de marca y los zapatos caros no logran esconder. Y es difícil olvidar que la familia Kuonji comenzó con un modesto carrito de okonomiyakis, aunque su negocio haya crecido hasta convertirse en la gran cadena de restaurantes que es ahora. Sin embargo, a fuerza de perseverancia, de tragarse desdenes amargos y de fingir que no se da cuenta de la ola de comentarios maliciosos y burlonas risitas que se levantan a su paso, Ukyo ha conseguido abrise paso en el círculo de jovencitas de las mejores familias de Nerima, si bien las pocas que le han ofrecido su amistad no lo hacen tan sinceramente, pues en cuanto Ukyo les da la espalda, no titubean en criticarla y burlarse de ella. Y entre ellas destaca precisamente Kodachi Kuno.

Kodachi bebe el último sorbo de su champaña y deposita la copa vacía sobre una mesita destinada para este fin. En cada uno de sus movimientos, aún en los más leves, se puede notar la distinción natural que le brinda el formar parte de una familia que ha sido de la más alta alcurnia por generaciones, a lo que se suma un aire de estudiada indiferencia, que complementa su porte altivo. En esto, todas las demás chicas le llevan años luz de ventaja a Ukyo, una ventaja que jamás será capaz de igualar, pues aún no ha aprendido a actuar con la naturalidad que requiere el formar parte de la aristocracia, y que chicas como Kodachi poseen desde su nacimiento.

Por otro lado, a diferencia de su hermano mayor, Tatewaki, a quien la arrogancia y el orgullo ciegan por completo, Kodachi está dotada de una fría visión analítica que le permite trascender más allá de lo evidente. Y Ukyo resulta transparente como el cristal ante su capacidad de observación. Aunque ella finge que Ranma Saotome no le interesa en absoluto, Kodachi se da cuenta de que Ukyo no está siendo sincera. Es obvio que disfruta de ser asediada, sobre todo por alguien tan deseado como lo es Ranma, y está encantada de ser la envidia de todas las chicas de Nerima, las mismas que sólo unos días atrás la despreciaban por no ser de familia noble. Y sobre todo, sabe que ese poco de resistencia fingida hace elevar su valor a los ojos de Ranma Saotome. Aunque Ukyo ha jugado cuidadosamente sus cartas hasta ahora, y nadie más que Kodachi se ha dado cuenta de la verdadera situación.

-¿Sabes, Ukyo?- Kodachi retoma la conversación con calculado desinterés.- Hace un rato vi entre las parejas a un chico vestido con ropa china. No podría asegurarlo, por el antifaz, pero estoy segura de que era Mousse.

-¿Tu primo? ¿Y eso qué?- se sorprende Ukyo, pues es de todos sabido que Mousse no es muy allegado a la rama Kuno de su familia, debido a que sus respectivos carácteres se repelen entre sí como el agua y el aceite. Ukyo sólo conoce a Mousse muy superficialmente, pero como a todos, su agradable manera de ser le simpatiza. Kodachi hace un gesto de desdén.

-Primo lejano, Ukyo. En cualquier caso, ese no es el punto. ¿No te das cuenta? Recuerda que Mousse es el mejor amigo de los Saotome, no va a ninguna parte sin ellos, y si los Tendo lo invitaron esta noche, sólo puede haber sido por cortesía, debido a que también es sobrino de mi tío Happosai, y seguramente con la idea de que no vendría a esta casa por lealtad a sus amigos. Y si Mousse aceptó venir a la fiesta de los Tendo, con toda seguridad que trajo a Ranma consigo. O a Ryoga. O quizás a ambos. Es exactamente la clase de cosa que Mousse sería capaz de hacer.

Al oír el nombre de Ranma, Ukyo toma el cuidado de permitir que una mueca de fastidio cruce repentinamente por su rostro, afeando sus facciones por unos instantes.

-No lo creo. ¿Qué ganaría Mousse haciendo algo así?

-Nada. Divertirse un poco, tal vez. Si los Saotome estuvieran aquí, y los Tendo llegaran a reconocerlos, es obvio que habrá pelea. Aunque tomando en cuenta lo que sucedió esta mañana en la plaza, no creo que ninguna de las dos familias se arriesgue a afrontar la ira de mi tío Happosai. En fin, será interesante ver qué sucede cuando llegue la hora de que todos nos quitemos los antifaces.- Kodachi calla por unos instantes, en espera de lo que Ukyo responda a sus palabras.

-Pues espero que no. Vine a divertirme esta noche, y lo que menos deseo es soportar a Ranma siguiéndome por todos lados y rogándome como siempre que le de una oportunidad.- Pero a pesar de que Ukyo trata de disimular sus verdaderos sentimientos, la delatan el brillo de sus ojos y una leve sonrisa que no puede contener y que se abre paso entre sus delgados labios. Ukyo se siente estallar por dentro de vanidad y satisfacción. Si lo que dice Kodachi es cierto, sólo puede haber una razón por la que Ranma Saotome se ha atrevido a entrar en la casa misma de la familia a la que odia con todo su ser. Y esa razón tiene que ser ella, únicamente por verla a ella, sin importarle las consecuencias y el peligro de ser reconocido por sus enemigos. Viendo sonreír a Ukyo, Kodachi sonríe a su vez, con burlona ironía.

-Vaya, vaya. La inalcanzable Ukyo sigue inmune a los encantos de Ranma Saotome. Pero si fuera tú, tendría cuidado, ¿sabes? Recuerda que no hay mucha distancia entre el odio y el amor.

-¿Cómo puedes decir eso, Kodachi? No lo soporto. Ojalá se fijara en alguien más y me dejara en paz a mí.- Pero la voz de Ukyo suena hueca e insincera. En realidad, en su interior ha tomado una decisión: esta noche, será esta noche, en el baile de los Tendo, cuando por fin le dirá Sí a Ranma, pues si en verdad se encuentra aquí no tardará en acercarse a ella y ofrecerle una vez más su corazón entero. Esta vez Ukyo no lo rechazará más, aceptará plenamente este giro del destino que le brinda la oportunidad de elevarse de un sólo paso por encima de todas las demás. Ha llegado el momento de dejar de fingir.

-Entonces, siendo así, no te molestará si yo pruebo mi suerte con él, ¿verdad?- pregunta Kodachi con voz inocente, y observa divertida cómo se le descompone el rostro a Ukyo, sin que esta acierte a responder. La sonrisa de Kodachi se hace más amplia por momentos hasta convertirse en una franca carcajada.

-Ukyo, querida, la verdad es que no eres tan buena actriz como tú crees. Pero no te preocupes, tu secreto está a salvo conmigo. Nadie sabrá que en realidad no puedes creer tu suerte de que Ranma Saotome se haya fijado en ti, y que sólo te estás haciendo la difícil para atraerlo más. Pero te lo advierto como amiga: eso no durará. De eso me encargaré yo.

Ukyo abandona por completo el fingimiento para reaccionar con furia.

-¡Basta, Kodachi! No te atrevas a acercarte a Ranma.

-¿Ah, no? ¿Y exactamente cuál es la razón? Acabas de decir que no lo soportas.

-¡Porque él me quiere a mí! Y si es necesario, pelearé con uñas y dientes para conservarlo.

Kodachi se despoja a su vez de la máscara de falsa cordialidad, descubriendo el glacial desprecio que verdaderamente siente por Ukyo. Y las palabras de Kodachi son de hielo también.

-Eso no será necesario, querida. No hay por qué recurrir a esas tácticas melodramáticas... y bastante clasemedieras, diría yo... Claro que es a lo que estás acostumbrada a usar... Pero escúchame bien, Ukyo Kuonji. ¿Crees que podrás conservar por mucho tiempo a Ranma? Has sido muy lista al usar la táctica de la atracción por lo prohibido, lo inalcanzable... despertaste el instinto masculino de la cacería. Aunque si se fijó en ti en primer lugar, es sólo porque no frecuenta mucho la sociedad, y una cara nueva llama siempre la atención. Pero disfrútalo mientras puedas, porque en cuanto te conozca mejor, se dará cuenta de que no eres la adecuada para él. Él necesita algo más refinado, con más clase. Sólo mírate, querida. Quieres parecer una aristócrata como nosotros, pero no lo eres, y no lo serás jamás. En cambio, alguien como yo... Te advierto que estoy decidida a conquistar a Ranma, y ni tú ni nadie podrá impedírmelo. Y si no quieres salir lastimada, más vale que te apartes de mi camino. ¿Entiendes?

La furia de Ukyo se ha disuelto ante las palabras de Kodachi, y no puede más que mirarla como hipnotizada, sin mover un solo músculo o emitir ningún sonido. Y mientras lágrimas de rabia y odio asoman a los ojos de Ukyo, Kodachi, lanzándole una última mirada de desprecio, abandona el balcón, y poniéndose de nuevo el antifaz, vuelve a entrar en el salón de baile.

La música ha vuelto a sonar, y la pista se llena nuevamente de parejas. Mientras Kodachi trata de buscar disimuladamente a Ranma entre la multitud, un ligero toque sobre la piel desnuda de su brazo izquierdo la hace voltear.

-Toda vestida de negro sólo puede ser Kodachi Kuno. ¿Quieres bailar conmigo?

-Ah, Ryu. Te reconocí por la voz. Me encantaría.-Kodachi acepta con gracia la invitación, aunque eso signifique no poder hallar a Ranma por el momento, y finge reprender a Ryu.-Aunque se supone que debemos mantener nuestras identidades en secreto.

-Bueno, tratar de identificar a nuestros conocidos forma parte de la diversión, ¿no te parece?-responde Ryu encogiéndose de hombros.

Y mientras gira al compás de la música en los brazos de Ryu, Kodachi hace una promesa silenciosa: "Ranma Saotome, tú serás mío... o dejaré de llamarme la Rosa Negra."

Capítulo 6: Un vals bajo las estrellas

Fuera de la mansión Tendo, un taxi se ha detenido junto a la verja que protege una de las entradas laterales. Una joven vestida con un largo vestido chino de roja seda, de largo cabello azul purpúreo, y con una pequeña bolsa de viaje, desciende del auto, notando con extrañeza las luces que encienden la mansión, y el eco de la música, la conversación y las risas de los invitados que llegan hasta ella. Mientras el taxi que la ha transportado se aleja en la distancia, el ruido de la verja que se abre la hace voltear, y la voz de Cologne resuena dándole la bienvenida:

-¡Shampoo, llegaste!

-¿Me extrañaste, bisabuela?- sonríe a su vez la recién llegada, abrazando a la anciana china con afecto.-Te prometo que ya no te volveré a abandonar. He completado mi entrenamiento. Tienes ante ti a una amazona legítima de la aldea de la Supremacía Femenina-anuncia con orgullo.

Cologne, alarmada, mira nerviosamente de lado a lado.

-¡Shh! No hables tan alto, niña. Nunca se sabe quién puede estar escuchando.

-¿Con todo ese ruido? No me dijiste que iba a haber una fiesta. ¿O es mi fiesta de bienvenida?-bromea la joven china. Cologne ríe de buena gana.

-Los Tendo siempre celebran una fiesta de disfraces en estas fechas. Vamos adentro, bisnieta. El frío de la noche no es bueno para mis achaques.

-¿Achaques tú, bisabuela? Si eres más fuerte que un roble.-Las dos entran en la propiedad por un sendero que conduce a una de las entradas de servicio de la casa Tendo y que llevan al ala de la casa donde se encuentran las habitaciones que ocupa Cologne. La anciana conduce a su bisnieta por un pasillo hasta una pequeña pero cómoda habitación al lado de la suya propia, que incluye su propio cuarto de baño, y con un amplio ventanal que da a una pequeña terraza con acceso al jardín.

-Ésta será tu habitación, Shampoo. ¿Qué te parece?

-No está nada mal, bisabuela.- Shampoo deja caer su maleta en el piso y atraviesa la habitacion, abriendo el ventanal.-Te ha ido bien en Japón, ¿eh?

-No me quejo, querida. Es tan buen lugar como cualquier otro.

-¿Así que todavía nadie tiene idea de quién eres en realidad? ¿Y cómo explicaste mi presencia a los Tendo?

-No fue necesario explicar nada. Para todos sólo soy una inmigrante china más, huyendo del régimen comunista, así que el que quisiera traer conmigo a mi bisnieta no tiene nada de particular ni provocó ningún interés. Esta casa es lo suficientemente grande para dar cabida a mucha más gente sin hacer preguntas. Bueno, debes estar cansada del viaje, y yo todavía tengo algunos deberes que cumplir. Descansa, y hablaremos mañana.

-Hasta mañana, bisabuela.-Shampoo se inclina y besa a la anciana de despedida, y ésta se retira.

Pero en realidad, la joven china no está cansada. Al cerrarse la puerta tras Cologne, Shampoo camina inquieta por la habitación, y sale a la terraza, donde se queda inmóvil por unos instantes, aspirando la fragancia del viento nocturno, mirando a la distancia las luces de la mansión Tendo. Presa de una repentina agitación, Shampoo echa a andar sin rumbo, llegando con pasos ágiles y silenciosos hasta el jardín en penumbra que rodea la parte principal de la casa, iluminado tan sólo por la tenue luz de las estrellas. La música de la fiesta llega con suavidad hasta ella, envolviéndola, y Shampoo se deja llevar por ella, girando como una hoja en el viento, hasta que una voz la sorprende, haciéndola detenerse:

-¿Me concedes esta pieza?

Sobresaltada, Shampoo se paraliza al darse cuenta de que no está, como pensaba, sola en el jardín, y mira con azoro al apuesto joven de largo cabello negro y túnica blanca que ha sido testigo de su danza a solas bajo la luz de las estrellas. Pero sin darle tiempo de responder nada, él ha avanzado hacia ella y la toma entre sus brazos, haciéndola girar al ritmo de la música. Shampoo logra reaccionar tras unos segundos.

-Espera...no...-pero el muchacho sólo le sonríe seductoramente y la ciñe más contra su cuerpo, impidiéndole escapar. Sintiendo que con ese contacto su voluntad se desvanece, Shampoo suspira levemente, cierra los ojos y se deja llevar una vez más por la magia de la música y de las estrellas, y los dos bailan en silencio hasta que la pieza termina. Al renacer la quietud, el joven se separa un poco de ella, pero continúa tomándola de la estrecha cintura, mirándola intensamente a los ojos.

-Eres nueva aquí- es una afirmación, no una pregunta.

-Sí, acabo de llegar de China-responde Shampoo en voz baja.

-Mi familia también es originaria de China, aunque ya lleva varias generaciones viviendo en Japón-comenta el joven de blanco.-Me llamo Mousse.

-Yo...-empieza a decir ella, pero repentinamente, ahora que la música ha parado, la cordura vuelve a nacer en ella. ¿Qué está haciendo? Esto es peligroso, está poniendo en riesgo el secreto de la identidad de Cologne, y de la suya propia... ¿en qué puede haber estado pensando? Shampoo lucha por desasirse de los brazos del joven de blanco.-Perdóname... no puedo hacer esto.-Y soltándose del abrazo, corre y se pierde en la penumbra del jardín.

-¡Espera! ¡No te vayas!-llama Mousse tras ella, pero tan sólo el silencio le responde.

Mousse empieza a andar hacia donde desapareció ella, pero aquí la oscuridad es casi total, y le resulta imposible seguirla. Desalentado, el joven de túnica blanca se queda inmóvil en medio del jardín. A pesar de la brevedad del encuentro con ella, su mente ha quedado llena de imágenes de la misteriosa joven del cabello violeta, aún la puede ver bailando sola bajo la luz de las estrellas, aún puede sentir entre sus brazos la huella indeleble que le dejó su contacto. Mousse frunce el ceño, desconcertado de que un encuentro tan fugaz pueda tener este profundo efecto en él, y trata de reunir las piezas del rompecabezas. Evidentemente ella no forma parte de los invitados a la fiesta de los Tendo, pues no estaba vestida de fiesta, ni es tampoco parte de la familia. ¿En dónde encaja aquella chica que acaba de llegar de China? Pero a pesar de que no puede explicarse a sí mismo la razón, Mousse siente la repentina certidumbre que aquella chica será de importancia primordial en su vida, que debe volver a verla, que no estará completo hasta que logre encontrarla. Y Mousse es un artista marcial y no está acostumbrado a darse por vencido. Aprieta los puños con determinación y promete en voz alta:

-La encontraré, lo juro, aunque tenga que ir a buscarla hasta el fin del mundo.

Capítulo 7: ¿Crees en el amor a primera vista?

En medio de la penumbra del dojo Tendo, el mundo parece haberse detenido para los dos jóvenes que se miran frente a frente. El tenue claroscuro lunar danza en un juego de luz y sombras, creando un entorno mágico que los envuelve por completo, como si de pronto todas las leyes del universo se hubieran suspendido. Ranma apenas se atreve a respirar, pues la chica que tiene frente a sus ojos es hermosa más allá de toda ponderación, con la belleza inmaterial que sólo se puede encontrar en los sueños más secretos del corazón, y teme que con sólo un parpadeo ella se desvanezca como si se tratara de un espejismo creado por su fantasía. Casi sin saber qué hace, se acerca a ella paso a paso, mirándola como deslumbrado, como si fuera de aquellos ojos marrones no existiera para él otra meta, y que en alcanzarla le fuera la propia vida.

Akane, por su parte, también se siente cautivada por aquel extraño e intemporal hechizo que los envuelve a los dos. La mirada de aquel chico parece tenerla clavada en su sitio, como fino alfiler que atravesara el cuerpo de una frágil mariposa de alas translúcidas. Los pasos de Ranma lo han llevado hasta ella, y ninguno de los dos se atreve a hablar, sólo mirándose como si se reconocieran, como si los dos supieran que se han estado buscando uno al otro desde el principio de los tiempos, que todo otro sentimiento antes vivido no era más que una pálida sombra de esta realidad nueva, que todo lo que ha sido su vida antes de ahora no ha sido más que un preludio que ha desembocado aquí, en este momento y lugar, y que a partir de ahora nada volverá a ser igual que antes.

-¿Eres... eres real?- pregunta al fin Ranma con ojos anhelantes y voz soñadora.

-¡Por supuesto que soy real!-Akane ríe suavemente mientras extiende una de sus finas manos, en un gesto que resulta grácil y encantador. Ranma toma la mano de ella entre las suyas, maravillándose ante su suavidad, y al mismo tiempo sintiendo la fuerza que vibra bajo estos esbeltos y delicados dedos. No puede haber otra explicación: ella tiene que ser una artista marcial, y de las mejores. Su propio instinto de artista marcial se lo señala. Impulsivamente, Ranma lleva la mano de Akane hasta sus labios, y mientras la mira directamente a los ojos, deposita un audaz beso entre sus dedos finos.

Akane no logra explicarse qué le sucede. No logra dejar de mirarlo, y no puede oponer ninguna resistencia al cálido toque de los labios masculinos sobre su piel, que despierta en ella sensaciones jamás vividas. Peor aún, aunque pudiera hacerlo, no siente ningún deseo de retirar su mano o su mirada. Todo lo que desea es estar aquí, con él, olvidando todo lo demás. Y animado por la mirada de ella, Ranma la toma por la cintura para acercarla más así.

-Eres lo que siempre había soñado, ¿sabes?-Y llevado por el mismo impulso, la besa sorpresivamente.

¿Cuánto tiempo ha durado este beso? Un minuto o una eternidad... ninguno de los dos podría decirlo. El tiempo ha perdido todo significado para ellos. Sólo saben que nunca nada se ha sentido tan correcto, tan perfecto, que el universo entero se encuentra en armonía. El beso se alarga, se profundiza, se eterniza, los envuelve a los dos en un torbellino de emociones nuevas e incomprensibles, que les roba a ambos el aliento. Los brazos de él la rodean, moldeándola, estrechándola contra su cuerpo, y pareciera que ella ha sido hecha a la medida de su abrazo, que éste es el lugar donde siempre debe estar. A su vez, las manos de Akane se deslizan por la espalda de él, inciertas al principio, después con mayor confianza, siguiendo el camino que por primera vez le susurra su instinto de mujer, ascendiendo lentamente hasta enredarse en la trenza del chico, volviendo a bajar, recorriendo sus brazos, deleitándose al contacto de la marcada musculatura del joven desconocido. Y el beso sigue...

Al separarse por fin, los labios de ella tiemblan levemente.

-Yo... ni siquiera sé tu nombre...-empieza titubeante.

-¿Eso quiere decir que no te gustó mi beso?-Con voz juguetona, Ranma frunce el ceño, fingiendo enojo. -Entonces devuélvemelo.- Y nuevamente sus labios se unen a los de Akane, que no puede más que permitirle hacer con ella lo que desee. Todo lo que faltó con Tatewaki, esa chispa, esa conexión, esa reacción química al contacto de sus miradas, de piel con piel, ahora se enciende avasalladoramente entre los dos, y con la misma certeza que sintió antes de nunca poder amar a Tatewaki, ahora sabe que finalmente se ha encontrado con su destino, que desde este momento ya no se pertenece a sí misma. No, ahora su corazón, su alma y todo su ser le pertenecen a este muchacho, de manera irrevocable y para toda la eternidad.

-¡Akane! ¿Dónde te has metido?-Una voz que resuena en la oscuridad rompe inesperadamente el dulce hechizo. Una puerta que conecta al dojo con el interior de la casa se ha abierto, dejando entrar un rectángulo de luz artificial que inunda el recinto y choca con la claridad de la luna. Ranma separa sus labios de los de Akane, mientras ambos voltean hacia la luz, que delínea la figura de una anciana china de rostro severo.-Estaba segura de que estarías aquí.-prosigue Cologne.-Tu madre te está buscando. Le dije que yo te encontraría y me encargaría que regresaras enseguida al salón de baile.-Cologne enarca una ceja al darse cuenta del significado de la escena que ha interrumpido, pero no dice más.

Con la llegada de Cologne, el extraño efecto de la luna se ha disuelto instantáneamente. Akane siente arder sus mejillas, y una invencible timidez la invade. Dando un paso hacia atrás, y con la mirada baja, se suelta del estrecho abrazo en el que todavía la tiene envuelta el joven desconocido. Siente de pronto que ya no puede mirarlo a los ojos, que si lo hace él podrá leer en ellos hasta el más recóndito de sus secretos, y un último resto de su orgullo de mujer se lo impide. ¿Quién es este chico, a quien ha permitido hacer con ella lo que jamás ha permitido a ningún otro? ¿Qué pensará de ella, que no ha intentado ni siquiera detenerlo, o protestar? Akane se ha ruborizado furiosamente, y un único pensamiento llena ahora su mente: escapar de él.

-Iré enseguida, Cologne-anuncia con voz débil, y se lanza corriendo hacia la puerta al interior.

Ranma se ha quedado inmóvil al verla desaparecer. "Akane... Akane... se llama Akane..." Como un encantamiento, el nombre de ella resuena en la mente de Ranma, apagando todo otro pensamiento. Tampoco él puede explicarse exactamente todo lo que sucedió entre él y la chica que acaba de abandonar sus brazos, dejándole un doloroso vacío en ellos. Cologne tampoco se ha movido. Los ojos de la anciana china recorren especulativamente al joven que tiene enfrente, escrutándolo, escudriñándolo, como queriendo averiguar sus pensamientos más ocultos.

-Vaya, vaya, señor Saotome. Qué interesante encontrarlo aquí.-Cologne rompe al fin el silencio.

-¿Sabe quién soy?- pregunta Ranma, volviendo en sí a la realidad, instantáneamente alerta.

-Dudo que haya alguien en todo Japón que no haya oído hablar de Ranma Saotome-responde Cologne con voz suave, y sonríe socarronamente al proseguir.-Aunque la pregunta ahora es, ¿lo sabe ella? Lo dudo mucho, así como no creo que usted sepa quien es ella, porque si lo supieran, no los habría encontrado así.

Ante las palabras de Cologne, un repentino pensamiento atraviesa a Ranma como una puñalada.

-¿Quién es ella? ¿Quién es ella? ¡Responda, anciana!-demanda con voz ahogada. La sonrisa de Cologne se acentúa aún más.

-¿Le dice algo el apellido Tendo, señor Saotome? Ya lo veo que sí.

-No... no es verdad, no puede ser- rechaza Ranma con desesperación.-Ella, ¿una Tendo? -y ciegamente da unos pasos hacia atrás, como si al poner distancia entre él y la anciana pudiera borrar las palabras fatales que ésta ha pronunciado. "Una Tendo... una Tendo... ella es una Tendo," vuelve a resonar en su cabeza, ahora como un eco burlón al que no logra acallar. "Una Tendo... una Tendo... es una Tendo... tenía que ser una Tendo... una Tendo..." -¡No es verdad! ¡No puede ser verdad!-vuelve a gritar, más hacia sí mismo que hacia Cologne, y sale tambaleándose del dojo por la puerta que da al jardín.

Ranma avanza sin ver por dónde va, no tiene más que el rostro de ella ante sus ojos, y su corazón destrozado se rebela ante esta nueva y amarga burla de su funesto destino: amar a primera vista y para siempre a la hija del enemigo de su familia.

Capítulo 8:

Al abandonar el dojo, Akane no se ha dirigido de vuelta a la fiesta donde su familia aguarda su presencia. Sabe que no se encuentra en condiciones de encontrarse con nadie, y sube corriendo desesperadamente por las escaleras privadas que conducen a la parte de la casa donde se encuentran las habitaciones de la familia. Una vez en su habitación, cierra la puerta tras de sí y se arroja sobre su cama, apoyando la barbilla sobre sus brazos cruzados, con la mirada perdida en la lejanía mientras tratan de encontrar algún sentido a lo que ha sucedido. ¿Es posible que ella, Akane Tendo, la mejor artista marcial femenina de Nerima, a quien hasta ahora únicamente le había interesado su entrenamiento, quien siempre ha declarado abiertamente que no le interesan los muchachos, haya podido comportarse de esa manera, que haya podido abandonarse hasta el grado de caer en brazos de un chico a quien nunca ha visto antes? ¿Qué pensarían todos si lo supieran? Pero al mismo tiempo Akane sabe que debe ser honesta consigo misma, reconoce que si el tiempo volviera atrás, si volviera a encontrarse en la penumbra del dojo, si la puerta del jardín volviera a abrirse, y el mismo chico volviera a entrar y se encontrara de nuevo frente a él, volvería a ocurrir exactamente lo mismo, ella caería de nuevo en los brazos de él, sin oponer resistencia y sin hacer preguntas.

"Y ni siquiera sé quien es, o si volveré a verlo alguna vez," musita Akane para sí misma, escondiendo el rostro entre sus manos.

Un repentino toque a su puerta la saca de su ensimismamiento.

-Akane. Soy yo, Cologne.

-Pasa- responde Akane, volviendo la cabeza hacia su puerta, por donde entra la anciana china, con una expresión preocupada en el rostro.-Lo siento, olvidé que me dijiste que mamá me estaba buscando...-empieza a decir Akane, incorporándose a medias de la cama, pero Cologne ataja con un gesto.

-No te preocupes, ya no es necesario que bajes. Le dije que estabas muy cansada y que ya te habías retirado a tu habitación. Kasumi y Nabiki se bastan solas muy bien para despedir a los invitados.

-Gracias, Cologne.-suspira Akane, aliviada. El silencio se prolonga por unos instantes más, hasta que Akane se decide a romperlo, y empieza tentativamente:-Cologne... hace un rato... en el dojo...-Cologne sigue sin responder, limitándose a observarla, y Akane prosigue:-Bueno... tú viste lo que sucedió...-Akane no puede enfrentar más tiempo la mirada de Cologne, se pone de pie y se dirige hasta su ventana, donde se queda unos instantes contemplando hacia afuera el cielo nocturno.

-Sí, lo vi- responde al fin Cologne.- ¿Te preocupa que se lo pueda decir a tus padres?

-No es eso, Cologne-niega Akane con la cabeza, volviéndose para mirar de frente a Cologne.-O al menos, no es sólo eso. Yo... no quisiera que pensaras...-pero antes de que pueda continuar, Cologne la interrumpe con decisión.

-No digas más, Akane. No es mi lugar juzgarte ni a ti ni a tus acciones. Pero en realidad es mejor que las dos finjamos que nada sucedió.

Akane empieza a asentir, pero se detiene. Quizá sería lo mejor, pero su recién asumida honestidad la obliga a enfrentarse abiertamente ante los hechos, y responde suavemente:

-Pero es que sí sucedió, Cologne, es algo que no puedo negar.

-Entonces déjame decirlo de otro modo. Debes olvidarte de todo lo que sucedió esta noche, Akane. Sobre todo, debes olvidarte del chico con el que estuviste en el dojo.

-¿Porqué, Cologne? ¿Tú sabes algo de él?-pregunta Akane frunciendo el ceño. Hay algo que anda mal, puede percibirlo claramente. Cologne se encuentra demasiado seria, su mirada es demasiado intensa, y Akane tiembla sin saber porqué, acaso presintiendo la presencia de algo desconocido y amenazador, algo que puede cambiar el curso de su vida.

Ahora Cologne es la que rehúye la mirada de Akane, bajando los ojos hasta el suelo.

-No me hagas más preguntas, mi niña. Tienes que confiar en mí, cuando te digo que ese chico no es para ti, no puede serlo nunca.

-¿Porqué? ¿Sabes quién es? ¡Dímelo, Cologne!-exclama Akane angustiada. Cologne sigue mirando hacia abajo, y Akane cruza a grandes zancadas la habitación y toma a Cologne de los brazos, obligándola a mirarla de frente. -¡Tú sabes quén es! ¡Dímelo!

-Sí mi niña, sé quien es- responde al fin Cologne renuentemente, y aún intenta evadir.-Pero dudo que te agrade la respuesta. Por favor no me hagas decírtela.

-¡Ya has dicho demasiado para callar ahora! ¡Dímelo, Cologne, necesito saberlo, tienes que decírmelo!-insiste Akane con desesperación, con las manos enlazadas sobre el pecho, mientras que de sus ojos empiezan a brotar cristalinas lágrimas que amenazan con derramarse, sintiendo que toda su vida depende de aquella respuesta.

-¡Mi niña! Créeme que daría cualquier cosa por poder ahorrarte este dolor. En cuanto sepas su nombre, entenderás porqué debes olvidarte de él, porqué no puede haber nunca nada entre ustedes dos-Cologne titubea en proferir las palabras que habrán por fuerza de destrozarle el corazón a Akane, pero comprende que aunque quisiera, no puede ocultarle la verdad por más tiempo. Akane debe saberlo antes de que salga lastimada. Cologne sonríe irónicamente: ¿acaso el daño no está hecho ya? Aspira hondo, y finalmente responde:-Se llama Ranma y es... un Saotome, el heredero de la familia.

"Un Saotome... un Saotome... él es un Saotome..." Las palabras de Cologne parecen resonar por toda la habitación de Akane, y ella cae de rodillas, tapándose la boca con las manos para contener un sollozo desesperado, mientras las lágrimas se derraman incontenibles por sus tersas mejillas.

Al eco de aquellas palabras, Akane siente que todo su mundo se destroza en mil pedazos, que todo da vueltas a su alrededor, y que un espantoso abismo se abre ante sus pies. El chico que la tomó en sus brazos en el dojo en penumbra, que con sólo un beso fue capaz de robarle al mismo tiempo el corazón y la voluntad... un Saotome, un miembro de aquella familia aborrecida, el heredero. ¿Porqué tuvo que saberlo demasiado tarde? Akane llora y ríe al mismo tiempo, ríe amargamente, burlándose de sí misma y de su ingenuo corazón: fue demasiado tarde desde el primer momento que lo vio, desde la primera vez que estuvieron frente a frente no hubo ya escape para ella. El destino ha hablado, y su condena es irrevocable, está obligada a amar al hombre a quien su familia le ordena odiar.

Cologne abraza a Akane, y la deja llorar largo rato sobre su hombro, acariciándole el cabello, meciéndola suavemente. La anciana china ha vivido demasiado tiempo, y conoce demasiado bien a Akane, para no darse cuenta de lo que sucede en el corazón de la chica. "Verdaderamente lo amas, mi niña.-piensa en silencio Cologne-Y mucho me temo que el joven Saotome te corresponde. Por increíble que parezca, un único encuentro ha bastado para los dos. Si es así, no quiero imaginar lo que podría suceder. Mi niña, ¿porqué tuvo que venir ese muchacho a esta casa? ¿Porqué tuviste que encontrártelo?"

Pero Cologne comprende que las lamentaciones son inútiles, que no hay modo de volver el tiempo atrás. -Ven, mi niña. Te llevaré a tu cama.-Cologne ayuda a Akane a incorporarse, y ésta se deja conducir por la anciana dócilmente y sin protestar, como aturdida, como una autómata, como alguien que ha perdido irremediablemente toda esperanza, todo deseo de vivir.

Fin de la primera parte

Segunda parte.

Prólogo

Una pasión antigua yace muerta,

y otra pasión naciente

para heredar su frenesí despierta.

La dama que tan bella parecía,

por quien amor gemía

y la muerte anhelaba, de repente

perdió su encanto, y no parece bella

con la tierna Akane comparada,

que es de Ranma amada,

como él amado de ella:

Tal cambio obró el poder de la hermosura.

Mas ¡ay! Es menester que a su enemiga

refiera él su querella,

y a ella el destino sin piedad obliga

a arrebatar el cebo codiciado

que amor le tiende, de terrible anzuelo.

Siendo enemigo de mi estirpe, apenas

podrá hallar él propicia coyuntura

para contar sus penas

y revelar su amor al ser amado,

y ella, en igual cuidado,

apenas ofrecer podrá consuelo

a su hondo y triste duelo.

Mas la pasión les da valor y bríos,

les da lugar el tiempo y su albedrío

para colmar unidos su ventura,

templando con dulzura

la saña y el rigor del hado impío.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 9: Cuando ama un artista marcial

-¡Mousse, al fin te encuentro!-Ryoga exhala un suspiro de alivio al divisar entre la multitud al joven chino.

Ha llegado el momento cumbre del baile de los Tendo, y las parejas vuelven a llenar la pista de baile, riendo y conversando entre sí, preparándose para el último baile de la noche, previo al momento en que todos deben descubrirse el rostro y revelar su identidad. Es preciso que los tres muchachos abandonen este lugar cuanto antes, y con cada momento que demoran, el peligro de ser descubiertos se agudiza. Ryoga avanza entre la gente a grandes zancadas hacia donde se halla Mousse, en un apartado rincón del salón de baile, donde casi pasa inadvertido, de pie junto a uno de los altos ventanales que miran hacia el jardín, ajeno a la alegría general, con aire ausente y la mirada fija en la oscuridad de afuera.

-Te he estado buscando por todas partes-susurra ásperamente Ryoga al reunirse con su amigo.-¿Tienes idea de dónde se puede haber metido Ranma?

-No, hace ya mucho rato que desapareció. No lo he visto-responde Mousse con indiferencia.

-Bueno, pues tenemos que encontrarlo.-A pesar de que trata de hablar bajo para no atraer la atención, la voz de Ryoga deja traslucir un tono de urgencia que no logra contener.- Ya casi es medianoche, así que sugiero que salgamos de aquí antes de que llegue el momento en que todos se quiten los antifaces. En realidad nunca debimos quedarnos tanto tiempo, pero no sé cómo se las arreglaron ustedes dos para perderse de vista.

-¿Ya es tan tarde?-se sorprende Mousse.- No me había dado cuenta de la hora. En fin, Ranma tiene que estar en alguna parte. Vamos a buscarlo.

Después de cerciorarse discretamente de que Ranma no se encuentra en el salón de baile ni en los balcones, ambos muchachos se dirigen a paso rápido por los pasillos de la mansión hacia la puerta de la casa, hasta alcanzar la escalinata de mármol que conduce a la entrada principal de la mansión Tendo. Ryoga y Mousse bajan los escalones a toda prisa y salen al jardín, mirando en todas direcciones, hasta que al dar la vuelta a una esquina de la casa casi chocan con Ranma, quien viene caminando con lentitud en dirección opuesta.

-¡Ranma, al fin te encontramos! ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí...!-empieza a exclamar Ryoga, pero se interrumpe al darse cuenta de que, a pesar del encontronazo, Ranma apenas y parece darse cuenta de la presencia de los dos muchachos. Ryoga frunce el ceño y toma a su primo de los hombros, sacudiéndolo un poco.-Hey, Ranma, ¿qué te pasa? ¡Tenemos que salir de aquí! ¡Ranma! ¿Me estás oyendo? ¿Y qué haces sin tu antifaz? ¡No sé tú, pero yo no tengo ganas de que me reconozcan como un Saotome en esta casa!

-Ryoga... Mousse...-Al fin las palabras de Ryoga parecen penetrar en la consciencia de Ranma, haciéndolo reaccionar, volviendo en sí como lo haría un sonámbulo, como si ascendiera lentamente a la superficie de un profundo abismo.

-¿Es que acaso estás sordo? Bueno, qué más da, lo importante es que ya te encontramos.- Una vez que su primera indignación se apacigua, Ryoga respira hondo y se calma un poco.-¡Ahora sí, vámonos de aquí!-y agarrándolos de un brazo, casi arrastra a Ranma y a Mousse tras de sí, y sin mayor contratiempo, los tres jóvenes llegan a la verja de acceso de la mansión, y abandonan rápidamente la propiedad Tendo.

Durante la corta caminata de vuelta, Ranma se ha sacudido su extraño ensimismamiento, y de pronto aprieta el paso y deja atrás a los otros dos muchachos. Al llegar a su auto estacionado, se adelanta y salta al asiento del conductor, y casi sin esperar a que Ryoga y Mousse también suban, arranca el auto a toda velocidad. Los dos chicos se sorprenden un poco ante la impetuosidad de Ranma, pero no pronuncian palabra mientras se arrancan por fin los antifaces de la cara, y Ryoga se quita también el casco de samurai y se sacude el cabello al viento. El convertible color plata surca como un luminoso relámpago las calles de Nerima, ahora vacías y silenciosas, internándose cada vez más rápido en la oscuridad de la noche, y es la inusitada velocidad a la que conduce Ranma la que hace al cabo que Ryoga y Mousse caigan en la cuenta que algo parece no marchar bien. Ambos voltean a ver de soslayo a Ranma, que tiene las dos manos sobre el volante, sujetándolo férreamente, con decisión, la mirada fija hacia adelante y los dientes apretados, e intentan protestar ante su forma de conducir.

-Oye, Ranma, ¿no crees que vas muy rápido? ¡Baja la velocidad!

-¡Sí, si te quieres matar, hazlo cuando no venga yo contigo!

Ranma no contesta, ni siquiera da señales de haber oído las palabras de Ryoga y Mousse, presiona el acelerador del convertible todavía más a fondo, y aún desearía poder ir más rápido, para ahogar en adrenalina el tumulto de emociones que le inundan el pecho, que él siente como una marejada que se estrellara incontenible contra las rocas de un acantilado. Es como si al poner kilómetros de por medio entre él y el lugar que acaba de abandonar pudiera borrar las horas pasadas y todo lo que sucedió en el dojo Tendo, como si al sentir el helado viento de la madrugada azotándole de lleno el rostro éste pudiera apagar el torrente de fuego que le corre por las venas y brindarle el olvido de las emociones vividas. Pero ni la distancia, ni el viento, ni la velocidad logran disolver su desesperación, sofocar la rabia que siente contra el destino que inesperadamente lo puso cara a cara con Akane Tendo, que despiadadamente lo dejó desarmado e indefenso al enfrentarse por primera vez contra un enemigo demasiado poderoso aún para el mejor artista marcial de Nerima, que a pesar de toda su fuerza y su destreza, por primera vez se siente impotente, que está descubriendo que nada puede contra el amor.

Mousse y Ryoga no pueden más que sujetarse a sus asientos mientras intercambian miradas de extrañeza. No es típico de Ranma que sea así de temerario al conducir. Ninguno de los dos logra explicarse qué le ocurre al joven Saotome. ¿Qué pudo haber pasado en la mansión de los Tendo para transtornarlo de esa manera?

-¡Ranma! ¿Estás loco! ¿Qué no me escuchas? ¡Que bajes la velocidad, idiota! ¡Nos vamos a matar!-insiste Ryoga una vez más, y esta vez parece que sus palabras surten efecto. Sorpresivamente Ranma aplica los frenos del auto, pero en lugar de detenerse por completo, diestramente hace dar media vuelta al auto entre un rechinido de llantas, y reemprende velozmente la marcha en dirección contraria, para dirigirse una vez más rumbo al lugar donde partieron.

-¿Qué te propones, Ranma?-pregunta Mousse, entre confundido y molesto. Al ver que Ranma sigue sin hablar, Mousse prosigue tentativamente, con la única explicación razonable con la que su mente logra dar.- ¿Sucedió algo con Ukyo? ¿La viste, hablaste con ella...?-Ante la mención de Ukyo Kuonji, Ranma por fin parece reaccionar.

-¿Ukyo?-Ranma repite el nombre como si lo estuviera escuchando por primera vez, y voltea a ver a Mousse como si éste hubiera pronunciado el mayor de los absurdos.-No, claro que no.

-¿Entonces quieres explicarnos qué demonios te pasa?

-¡Sí, desde hace un rato estás muy raro!-interviene Ryoga-¿Adónde vamos?

-De vuelta a la casa Tendo-responde Ranma concisamente, con la mirada fija una vez más hacia adelante.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás demente? ¿Para qué diablos quieres regresar ahí? ¿Te quieres suicidar?-exclama Ryoga. Pero por más que él y Mousse insisten en interrogar a Ranma, éste ya no les responde nada más. Se limita a conducir en silencio, concentradamente, aunque esta vez a velocidad algo menor, y finalmente Ryoga y Mousse se dan por vencidos ante el obstinado mutismo de Ranma. Los últimos minutos del trayecto transcurren en silencio total, roto únicamente por el ruido del motor, hasta que Ranma detiene el auto en un solitario callejón a espaldas de la casa Tendo, que en contraste con las brillantes luces, la decoración y la música de la fiesta de esta noche, ahora se halla oscura y silenciosa como una tumba.

-¿Y bien? Ya llegamos. ¿Ya nos vas a explicar qué estamos haciendo aquí?-demanda Mousse.

-Tengo un asunto pendiente que debo resolver.-Sin hacer caso del enfado de Ryoga y Mousse, Ranma salta resueltamente fuera del convertible, dejando las llaves puestas en la ignición.-Ustedes váyanse, y no se preocupen por mí.

-¿Un asunto pendiente? ¿Qué asunto puedes tener en esta casa?-pregunta Ryoga en el colmo del asombro.

-Dejé mi corazón aquí, y voy a buscarlo-responde Ranma sin detenerse ni voltear a mirarlos.

-¿Qué? ¿De qué rayos estás hablando? ¡Ranma, espera! ¡Ranma!-Ryoga también baja del auto y da unos pasos tras él, con la intención de detenerlo del brazo, pero Ranma es demasiado rápido para que le dé alcance, ha llegado al pie del elevado muro que delimita la propiedad, y su habilidad de artista marcial le permite saltarlo fácilmente y desaparecer tras él. Mousse también ha bajado del auto, y él y Ryoga se quedan inmóviles, dudando si deben seguir a Ranma, contemplando incrédulamente la oscuridad por unos instantes.

-¿Su corazón? ¿Qué diantres quiso decir con eso?-pregunta desconcertado el joven chino.

-No tengo idea- musita Ryoga.- Estaba de lo más extraño. Nunca lo había visto así.

-¿Crees que Ukyo...? Cuando se nos perdió de vista, Ranma estaba decidido a buscarla... ésa fue la única razón por la que aceptó ir con nosotros a esa fiesta...-vuelve a especular Mousse, pero Ryoga lo corta en seco, negando con la cabeza.

-No, no lo creo. Ni siquiera por ella se había puesto así. Y él mismo dijo que no se trataba de eso, ¿no recuerdas?

-Sí... cuando se la mencioné, por un momento pensé que me iba a preguntar quién diablos era Ukyo-comenta Mousse, levemente divertido por unos instantes, para después volver a fruncir el ceño.- Pero tiene que tratarse de ella, porque si no es así, entonces no me explico qué puede ser lo que le pasa. Quiero decir, hasta hace un rato estaba loco por ella... no pudo haberla olvidado en tan poco tiempo...

-En todo caso, no la vendría a buscar aquí, ¿no te parece? No, Mousse, lo conozco bien, y presiento que aquí pasa algo más, hay algo que no comprendemos, aunqué no sé qué pueda ser...- La voz de Ryoga se va apagando, por unos instantes mira otra vez el muro tras el que acaba de desaparecer Ranma, y tras unos momentos más de silencio, finalmente se vuelve hacia Mousse.- Bueno, creo que ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí.

-¿Quieres decir que nos vayamos y lo dejemos aquí solo?

-¿Qué más podemos hacer?-Ryoga se encoge de hombros.-Tú mismo lo escuchaste. Es obvio que no quiere nuestra compañía.-Desganadamente, Ryoga sube al asiento del conductor y enciende el auto. Tras esperar a que Mousse también suba renuentemente al auto, ambos jóvenes reemprenden su viaje pensativos y en silencio. En realidad, Mousse tiene sus propias razones para sentirse callado y abstraído, aunque Ryoga, sumido en sus propias reflexiones, parece no notarlo. El convertible vuelve a internarse en medio de la noche, y sus luces se pierden una vez más en la oscuridad de las desiertas calles de Nerima.

De nuevo dentro de la propiedad Tendo, Ranma avanza por el oscuro jardín, sigilosamente, pero con determinación, deslizándose entre las espesas sombras sin hacer ruido. No tiene ningún plan definido, ninguna estrategia a seguir, al invadir de nuevo este lugar, pero la veloz carrera de hace un rato en el convertible y la frialdad del viento nocturno le han servido para aclararle la mente y reponerse de la tremenda impresión que las revelaciones de Cologne le provocaron, y le han permitido tomar en su interior una resolución inquebrantable: él es, ante todo, un artista marcial, el mejor artista marcial de Nerima, y los artistas marciales se enfrentan abiertamente a los problemas, no se rinden ante los obstáculos, toman las riendas de sus propias vidas, escriben su propio destino. Aunque no pueda explicarse porqué o cómo sucedió, el encuentro que sostuvo con Akane, para bien o para mal, a pesar de su brevedad ha cambiado irremediablemente el curso de su vida, y ante ese hecho innegable él no puede simplemente darse la vuelta y alejarse, pues sabe que habiéndola visto una vez, ya no puede olvidarla, que ya para él no existe ni existirá absolutamente nadie más, que le pertenece entero a ella en cuerpo y alma, que la amará única y exclusivamente a ella el resto de su existencia. Así que eso significa que debe ver a Akane de nuevo, debe hablarle con el corazón en la mano, sincerarse ante ella, desnudar el alma por completo, tiene que averiguar qué significaron para ella los momentos vividos juntos en el dojo, si los besos que ambos compartieron dejaron marcada su piel y sus labios como lo marcaron a él. Ranma no piensa en el peligro de ser descubierto en este lugar, ha olvidado por completo la mortal enemistad entre su familia y la familia Tendo. No hay en su mente más que una sola idea, un solo pensamiento: pasar por encima de todo lo que se atraviese en su camino, llegar hasta Akane, plantarse frente a ella, mirarla directamente a los ojos y preguntarle si lo ama tanto como él a ella, y su vida a partir de ese momento tendrá que ser lo que resulte de aquella respuesta.


	3. Chapter 3

Capítulo 10: Dulce locura

Dentro de su habitación en penumbra, con los ojos abiertos en la oscuridad, Akane se revuelve inquieta sobre su blanda cama. Ha llorado sin consuelo largo rato en brazos de Cologne, hasta sentir que no le quedan más lágrimas, y aunque finalmente ha logrado recobrar algo de serenidad, apenas lo bastante para que Cologne al fin acepte renuentemente dejarla sola, al cerrarse la puerta tras la anciana, Akane ha descubierto para su pesar que siempre es posible sufrir más, que siempre quedan más lágrimas que derramar. Pero esta vez Akane se rehúsa a abandonarse a su dolor, la primera tormenta de su desesperación se ha disipado, y resueltamente endereza los hombros, con la espalda recta y la cabeza en alto. No más llanto, ha llegado el momento de ser fuerte, de recuperar la entereza, de dejar atrás de algún modo su pena y hallar la forma de seguir adelante con su vida.

-Ya basta-susurra ásperamente para sí, limpiándose las lágrimas rabiosamente, con decisión.-Soy una hija de la casa Tendo, una artista marcial... tengo que sobreponerme... tengo que luchar... aunque tenga destrozado el corazón, no puedo derrumbarme de esta manera.

Akane aspira hondo varias veces, hasta que las lágrimas dejan de brotar de sus ojos. Sabe que es imposible siquiera intentar dormir, que ni ésta ni sin duda muchas otras noches logrará conciliar el sueño. De modo que no le queda otro camino a seguir que enfrentarse a las largas horas vacías y encarar la realidad, mirar de frente a los hechos y replantearse el curso que tomará ahora su vida. Akane cierra los ojos y vuelve a evocar en su mente los sucesos de esta noche inolvidable, que han quedado grabados a fuego para siempre en su memoria: aquel inesperado encuentro con el chico al que conoció esta noche en el dojo, cuyo nombre no ha dejado de repetir en su mente una y otra vez, cuya intensa y profunda mirada azul ha sentido perseguirla desde entonces, cuyos labios firmes y apasionados aún puede sentir sobre los suyos.

-Ranma...- murmura Akane, llevándose los finos dedos a los labios, reviviendo el momento en que la dulzura de sus besos y la luz de la luna se unieron en la gloriosa alquimia del amor, envolviéndolos en su magia, enlazando para siempre los destinos de los dos.

Al fin Akane sacude la cabeza como para alejar sus pensamientos, vuelve a abrir los ojos y se obliga a salir de su ensoñación. Así que por fin ha encontrado al hombre al que amará para toda su vida, de forma irrevocable. Y que ahora ella esté consciente de su identidad, que ese hombre haya resultado ser un Saotome, uno de los odiados enemigos de su familia, en nada logra cambiar este hecho innegable: antes de dejar de amarlo, sería más fácil para ella dejar de respirar. Eso al menos está claro. Así que la pregunta ahora es: ¿qué hará ella al respecto?

Una cosa es segura: la sola idea de contraer matrimonio con cualquier otro resulta impensable. Este hecho refuerza su anterior determinación de rechazar la ventajosa pero insultante propuesta matrimonial que sus padres han recibido de parte de Tatewaki Kuno. En esto respecto no hay nada que discutir, nada ni nadie podría hacerla cambiar de opinión. Pero dicha decisión en nada resuelve la cuestión principal: Aún si ella no se casa con Tatewaki, ¿qué clase de futuro pueden tener juntos un Saotome y una Tendo?

Una repentina punzada de dolor le contrae de pronto el corazón. Que ella ama a Ranma Saotome, por encima de su nombre, de su familia, de su herencia, de su posición, del odio ancestral entre ambas casas, no puede haber duda alguna, ella lo ama y lo amará por el resto de su vida, y eso es definitivo. Que él la ame a ella... ésa es otra cuestión completamente diferente. ¿Será posible que aquellos fugaces momentos en que la tuvo en sus brazos en la semioscuridad del dojo hayan tenido en él el mismo efecto que tuvieron en ella? De eso Akane no está segura... quisiera creerlo, pero hay demasiadas cosas en juego, su corazón, su vida entera, como para atreverse a esperar que sea así.

-Ranma... Sé que tenemos prohibido amarnos, que nuestras familias se odian, que tengo que olvidarte... pero antes tendría que arrancarme el corazón para dejar de sentir lo que siento por ti... Ranma... ¿Porqué tuve que amarte antes de saber tu nombre? ¿Porqué tenías que ser un Saotome? Si pudieras dejar de serlo... Si tú me amaras, si tú me lo pidieras, yo sería capaz de dejar de ser una Tendo...

Akane suspira y apoya melancólicamente la cara sobre una de sus manos. Si estuviera segura de que él la ama, ella sería capaz de darle la espalda a todo lo que le ha importado hasta hace apenas unas horas, pero que ahora ya no tiene ningún significado para ella. Todo lo que ha sido su vida... su familia, las artes marciales, la escuela Tendo ... ella lo dejaría todo en un instante sin dudarlo, sin mirar atrás, se enfrentaría a todo y contra todos con tal de amarlo abiertamente, a la luz del día.

-Ranma... si tú me amaras, nada más en el mundo tendría importancia para mí... Oh, Ranma, ¡qué importa quién seas, o cuál sea tu nombre! La flor del cerezo tendría el mismo dulce aroma si se llamara de otro modo.

Una desacostumbrada e imprevista intranquilidad, una agitación creciente y poderosa, se apodera repentinamente de Akane. En agudo contraste con la calma y oscuridad que envuelven toda la casa, la joven Tendo siente una febril exaltación surgir desde lo más profundo de su ser y correr por sus venas. Su corazón empieza a latir a ritmo rápido y desacompasado, que Akane siente como un repique de campanas alzándose dentro de su pecho, como si le anunciara que algo trascendental está por suceder. Incorporándose a medias sobre la cama, Akane se coloca las manos sobre el pecho, como si quisiera contener aquel latir frenético, se abraza las rodillas, enlaza las finas manos como en ademán de súplica. Todo es en vano. No logra sacudirse aquella sensación de expectación, de algo que viene hacia ella, se aproxima, se acerca cada vez más. Y sin que pueda explicarse porqué, tiene la repentina certeza de que de algún modo se relaciona con Ranma, es casi como si él pronunciara su nombre en la distancia, como si la estuviera llamando en medio del silencio nocturno, con una voz que sus oídos no pueden escuchar, pero que surca certera a través del tiempo y el espacio, y llega directamente hasta su corazón.

De forma instintiva, casi inconsciente, Akane se pone de pie y se dirige sin prisa hacia el ventanal de su habitación. Su blanco y vaporoso camisón brilla en la penumbra con reflejos perlados, dándole una apariencia etérea, insustancial, y más que caminar parece flotar como en un sueño. Sí, es Ranma quien la llama, está segura de ello, puede sentirlo... y no existe fuerza en el universo capaz de impedir que ella acuda a su llamado.

Akane abre con suavidad el ventanal y sale al amplio balcón de su habitación. La fresca brisa nocturna que fluye levemente agita un poco su corto y sedoso cabello azulado, las estrellas resplandecen en la lejanía contra la inmensidad del firmamento, la luz de la luna se derrama como lluvia de plata sobre los cerezos en flor, pero ella está ciega a la belleza de la noche, no tiene ojos para otra cosa que no sea la silueta que surge silenciosamente en ese momento de entre las sombras del jardín, y que avanza hacia ella a paso decidido, enérgico, y que su corazón ha reconocido antes que sus ojos, la silueta inconfundible del hombre al que amará hasta el final de sus días.

Al llegar directamente bajo el balcón de Akane, Ranma mira hacia arriba como pudiera mirar a una estrella, y no puede contener la sonrisa que le brota del alma a flor de labios al verla a ella de pie allí, como si estuviera esperándolo, como si supiera que él vendría a ella por todos los medios, pasando encima de todos los obstáculos. La tenue claridad lunar la envuelve en un juego de claroscuros, como rodeándola de una luz celestial. Ella es tan hermosa... aún más de lo que recordaba, tanto que le roba el aliento, que casi le rompe el corazón al mirarla. Una vez más le parece estar viendo una ilusión creada por su fantasía, la imagen ideal que ha buscado toda su vida, y que había creído hallar en otra mujer. Pero ahora sabe que esta vez la ha hallado por fin, ha encontrado la otra mitad de sí mismo, la estrella que guiará sus pasos de ahora en adelante. ¡Qué no diera por que ella supiera todo lo que le hace sentir, todo lo que le llena el corazón, hasta casi hacerlo estallar! Apenas se atreve a soñar que ella le corresponde, pero está resuelto a averiguarlo, y sin dudarlo más sube con facilidad de un solo salto hasta el balcón. Al quedar frente a frente, por un segundo se han quedado sólo mirándose, tranquilos, sin sobresalto, embelesados en la contemplación uno del otro, hasta que con un murmullo inarticulado ambos se funden en un estrecho abrazo... abrazo largo, inmenso... abrazo infinito... abrazo interminable... donde no caben las palabras, no hay espacio para las dudas... casi un delirio de los sentidos, una sinrazón del corazón... No hace falta decirse nada... las palabras sobran... Es como si el tiempo corriera hacia atrás, como si las horas trascurridas desde que se separaron en el dojo nunca hubieran existido. Una vez más, al contacto de piel con piel, el universo mismo se ha detenido, el mundo entero a su alrededor parece desdibujarse, borrarse, desvanecerse ante este maravilloso sueño imposible en que ambos se hallan suspendidos, y que sin embargo parece más real que la vida misma.

Ranma la estrecha aún más contra sí, como si nunca fuera a dejarla ir, como si quisiera fundirla en su carne, sus huesos y su piel, volverse uno solo, indivisible, con ella, y al sentirla temblar contra su cuerpo, sabe que todas las preguntas se han vuelto innecesarias. Al mirarse a los ojos, casi es como si pudieran leer en ellos hasta el último de sus pensamientos, como si sus corazones latieran al mismo compás. Ahora Ranma sabe que ella lo ama tanto como él la ama a ella, que se dejaría matar por ella, que por ella él sería capaz de escalar montañas, cruzar océanos, atravesar el fuego, enfrentarse solo al mundo entero con las manos desnudas. Y Akane sabe que el mismo sentimiento que alienta en su pecho por el hombre que tiene enfrente halla su contraparte en el pecho de él, al sentirse de nuevo en sus brazos, la misma felicidad sin nombre, el mismo dulce éxtasis, les embarga a los dos.Ranma... Akane... No pueden más que repetir sus nombres una y otra vez, en un susurro tan leve que es casi un suspiro, como si quisieran convencerse de que están ahí, juntos, y que nunca nada logrará separarlos.

Al fin Ranma rompe el abrazo para mirarla de nuevo, llenar sus pupilas de esa imagen idolatrada que es para él la culminación de todos sus sueños, mirándola como un viajero perdido en el desierto, sin esperanzas, muriéndose de hambre y de sed, pudiera contemplar el oasis que surge de pronto de entre la arena y que representa su salvación, y al mirarla siente de nuevo el golpe del corazón subiéndole del pecho hasta oprimirle la garganta, impidiéndole hablar. Y es Akane quien al fin rompe el silencio, con voz un poco entrecortada por la emoción sin límites, casi intolerable, que le llena el alma.

-Ranma, estás aquí, viniste... oh Ranma... sé que esto es una locura... eres un Saotome... yo soy una Tendo... sé que no debemos amarnos... que sólo nos conocimos hace unas horas... pero nada de eso me importa, ya no puedo vivir sin ti...

-Akane... -Ranma logra hallar al fin su voz para responderle con el mismo acento sincero, conmovido -a mí tampoco me importa nada de eso... tú eres lo único que me importa, sólo tú... y por eso no podía mantenerme alejado, no podía... tenía que verte, decirte todo lo que significas para mí... Qué más da no haberte conocido antes de esta noche, si en el momento en que te vi por primera vez supe todo lo que necesitaba saber, que eras la única mujer que existe ya en el mundo para mí, que ya no puede haber otra que no seas tú. Cuando te tuve enfrente fue como si ya te conociera desde siempre... quizás en un sueño, quizás en otra vida... Pero no fue sólo la belleza de tu rostro exquisito lo que me cautivó, fuiste toda tú, tu sonrisa, tu dulzura, tu fuerza y tu suavidad, al mirarte fue como si tu espíritu hubiera salido al encuentro del mío, y me di cuenta que eras lo que siempre me había hecho falta sin saberlo, lo que había estado buscando, como si te reconociera, no con los ojos, sino con el corazón y el alma.

Al oír la voz de Ranma decir todo lo que ella anhelaba escuchar, Akane sonríe, y cierra los ojos por unos instantes, como bebiéndose con ansia sus palabras. Hay tanto, y al mismo tiempo, nada que decir, ella ya ha leído en los expresivos ojos de él todo lo que encierra su corazón, ¡pero es tan dulce escuchar su voz pronunciar las palabras tan ardientemente deseadas!

-¿Y después?-pregunta Akane, con innata e inocente coquetería.

-Después... ya lo sabes, te besé, y ya no hubo vuelta atrás, ni para ti ni para mí. Por eso volví, porque comprendí que ya no importan los nombres que llevamos, no somos ni un Saotome ni una Tendo, somos sólo Ranma y Akane, que se aman, que se pertenecen uno al otro, y que estaban destinados a encontrarse.

-Pero Ranma, ¿cómo has entrado?-súbitamente la angustia se apodera una vez más de Akane, ensombreciendo su mirada-. Yo también quiero estar contigo, decirte todo lo que siento por ti, pero tienes que irte de aquí. Esto es peligroso, siendo quien eres, si mi familia te descubre aquí, te matará.

Pero Ranma se ríe del peligro, estando al lado de Akane, teniéndola en sus brazos se siente invencible, invulnerable, y sabe que la noche, la luna y el silencio son cómplices de los enamorados, protegiendo el secreto de su presencia ante ojos indiscretos.

-¿Crees que acaso tengo miedo de ellos? Hay más peligro en tus ojos, dulce niña: peligro de que me rechazaras, de que me dijeras que no me amas, que no sientes lo mismo por mí, que todo lo que pasó esta noche entre nosotros fue sólo un sueño, una mentira, una ilusión de mis sentidos. Preferiría mil veces la muerte a que me faltara tu amor. Dime otra vez que me amas...-exige apretándole los hombros fuertemente, con rudeza tierna, y Akane vuelve a sonreír ante su tono vehemente, autoritario.

-Te amo, te amo, Ranma, mi corazón es tuyo, te lo entregué aún antes de que me lo pidieras, no puedes dudarlo, te lo he demostrado ya esta noche con claridad...-de pronto Akane vuelve a ponerse seria, pensativa, apartando la mirada con timidez-. Acaso hago mal en aceptarlo tan fácilmente, tal vez debí haberme mostrado ante ti más esquiva, menos accesible... pero soy ingenua, inexperta, no sé fingir. No sé que impresión tengas de mí al haberme comportado como lo he hecho esta noche, permitirte tomarme en tus brazos y besarme, sin oponer resistencia ni protestar, pero nadie nunca me ha hecho sentir lo que me hiciste sentir tú...

Ranma la hace callar a la mitad de su frase, poniéndole con delicadeza los dedos sobre los labios trémulos, tomándola suavemente de la barbilla para levantar su cara y de nuevo hacerla asomarse hasta el fondo de su mirada.

-Mi absurda y adorable Akane, ¿qué más puedo pensar de ti, sino que eres perfecta, maravillosa, única, la mujer de mis sueños, todo lo que un hombre puede pedir de una mujer? Akane, tú tampoco puedes dudar de lo que siento yo por ti, yo tampoco había sentido por nadie nunca lo que siento por ti ahora, yo tampoco puedo vivir sin ti... eres todo para mí, mi esperanza, mi anhelo, mi vida, mi razón de ser... si no pudiera tenerte no desearía seguir viviendo... Te amo, Akane Tendo, como ningún hombre sobre la tierra es capaz de amarte... te amaré siempre, y ahora sé que tú también me amas, así que respóndeme: ¿quieres ser mi esposa?

Hay entre ambos un momento de silencio, Akane lo mira con ojos azorados, y después responde con incredulidad:

-¿Tu... tu esposa?

-Sí, mi esposa-repite Ranma con firmeza-. Quiero que me pertenezcas, que seas mía y de nadie más, unirte a mí con un vínculo que ni la muerte sea capaz de romper. Sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado, que tenemos todo en contra, pero créeme cuando te digo que por tu amor daría lo que fuera, por tu amor soy capaz de todo, excepto renunciar a ti. ¿Qué dices? ¿Aceptas a Ranma Saotome como tu esposo, para toda la vida, y más allá de la vida misma?

-¿Lo dices en serio? No hay nada en el mundo que desee más que estar contigo, pero Ranma, nuestras familias nunca lo permitirán-concluye Akane con desaliento.

-Sé que nuestro camino no será fácil, habrá dificultades, pero las enfrentaremos juntos, y si tú estas conmigo no habrá obstáculo que nuestro amor no pueda franquear. Y si ponemos a nuestras familias ante un hecho consumado e irrevocable, tarde o temprano será forzoso que acepten que nos amamos.- La ha vuelto a estrechar fuertemente contra sí, y sostenida por aquel abrazo posesivo, enérgico, Akane siente que la invade una sensación de deliciosa debilidad, que la induce a rendirse incondicionalmente ante aquella voluntad más fuerte que la suya-. Akane... dulce niña... -tomando su rostro entre ambas manos, Ranma la besa como un loco entre cada frase, casi con desesperación- eres mi vida entera... tienes mi vida en tus manos... no pienses en nada más... sólo en mí... en nosotros... dime que sí... ¿O tienes miedo de desafiar a tu padre?

-¡No, no tengo miedo!-responde Akane sin titubear, apartando la boca de la de Ranma para mirarlo de frente-. Yo también soy capaz de renunciar a todo por ti, y no tengo miedo de nada más que de perderte. Acepto, sí quiero casarme contigo, sí quiero ser tu esposa, Ranma. Sólo dime la hora y el lugar, y te seguiré adonde quieras llevarme, hasta el fin del mundo si es necesario.

Ahora es Akane quien se aferra a él, es ella misma quien le ofrece sus labios, para después esconder el rostro contra su pecho, mientras Ranma la acuna en sus brazos y junto a su corazón, sosteniéndola como podría sostener al tesoro más frágil y más preciado del mundo, murmurando palabras de amor con los labios contra el cabello de ella, y la noche se desgrana sobre ellos lentamente como la arena en un reloj, sin que ninguno de los dos advierta el paso inexorable del tiempo, hasta que en el cielo nocturno las estrellas empiezan a apagarse una por una, y sobre la copa de los cerezos en flor rompe y despunta la difusa luz del alba, inflexible presagio del nuevo día que nace y que por fuerza habrá de separarlos.

 _Nota de la autora:_

 _Este ha sido el capítulo más largo y el que más tiempo me ha llevado escribir, pero creo que la escena lo ameritaba. ¡Adaptar a un grande como Shakespeare son palabras mayores! Y más aún una escena como la escena del balcón, quizá la más importante y difícil de toda la obra. Espero que quienes estén familiarizados con la escena original no hayan quedado demasiado decepcionados si me ha quedado irreconocible. No puedo tener la pretensión de igualar uno de los momentos cumbres de la literatura, no sólo inglesa, sino universal. Obviamente que mi versión resultó ser muy diferente, tuve que hacer muchos cambios, pues lo que funciona bien sobre la escena no necesariamente funciona igual en una narración, y aunque en general he tratado de apegarme lo más posible al original, en esto caso el cambio más notorio resulta de combinar los personajes de Romeo y Julieta como los escribió Shakespeare con los de Ranma y Akane como los conocemos en el manga y en el anime, y de reducir el tiempo que se pasan hablando solos (pues eso y no otra cosa son los monólogos), procurando en lo posible incorporar dichas líneas a la narración. No sé ustedes, pero realmente no fui capaz de imaginar a Ranma ni a Akane declamando las famosas líneas: "¿Qué luz es la que allí despunta? Ese balcón es el balcón de oriente, y Akane es el sol," y "¡Ranma! ¡Ranma! ¿Porqué eres tú Ranma? Reniega de tu padre y de tu nombre: si a tanto no te atreves, sé mi amante, y ya no me tendré por Tendo." (Me recuerda demasiado a los episodios de la obra de Romeo y Julieta en el volumen 8 del manga.) Digamos que escribí la escena como hubiera podido suceder en un sueño, e hice que Ranma y Akane se comportaran, no como Romeo y Julieta, ni como lo han hecho siempre, sino como a mí me gustaría que lo hicieran, dadas las personalidades que les dió Rumiko Takahashi, si el orgullo y su inmadurez de adolescentes no se interpusieran entre los dos. Al fin y al cabo, la tensión romántica entre la pareja protagónica es uno de los componentes más importantes de la historia de Ranma 1/2, y si Ranma fuera tan decidido y seguro de sí mismo en el manga y el anime como yo lo describo en mi historia, dicha tensión se perdería sin remedio. En fin, concluyo con las palabras de Puck en Sueño de una noche de verano: "Si esta ilusión ha ofendido, pensad, para corregirlo,que dormíais mientras salían todas estas fantasías. Y a este pobre y vano empeño, que no ha dado más que un sueño, no le pongáis objeción..." En otras palabras, sean indulgentes con el fruto de mi imaginación desbordada._


End file.
